Plan of Life
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Masa lalu yang kelam, kebencian pada takdir dan pemberian Tuhan padanya, Kirino memutuskan menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Tapi apa jadinya bila penyamaran yang dilakukannya itu adalah salah satu rencana Tuhan yang mempertemukannya dengan orang yang akan mengisi hatinya? AU
1. Plan of Life

**A/N: Hola hola minna-**_**saaan**_**! Ketemu lagi dengan kami dua Author nista XDD! Oke, nggak usah basa-basi, karena emang sudah basi dari awal. Mari kita tenangkan pikiran sejenak dengan membaca fic kami (malah nambah stress woi) tapi tenang saja, kali ini kami akan buat fict romance yang serius tanpa BUMBU HUMOR, walaupun mungkin (jelas) akan sangat (benar-benar) hancur... akhir kata happy reading~ X3**

**Tittle: Plan of Life.**

**Disclaimers: IEGO mutlak punya Level 5. Kalo punya kami pasti bakal kami jadiin penuh dengan sho-ai.**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Pair**

**Main: ShindouXKirino / TakuRan**

**Slight: TsurugiXTenma / KyouTen & KariyaXHikaru / MasaHika**

**And little bit of KazemaruXKirino**

**Rate: T semi M #digebukin**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Genderbent, Geje, Lebay, Nista, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana macam ikan asin, dapa menyebabkan mata minus, plus, katarak, radang paru-paru, hipotensis, gangguan kehamilan dan janin #plakk**

**Summary: Masa lalu yang kelam, kebencian pada takdir dan pemberian Tuhan padanya, Kirino memutuskan menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Tapi apa jadinya bila penyamaran yang dilakukannya itu adalah salah satu rencana Tuhan yang mempertemukannya dengan orang yang akan mengisi hatinya?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**OK?**

* * *

_Percayakah kau dengan yang namanya takdir akan membawa kebahagiaan?_

_Tidak, tidak semua takdir membawa kebahagian._

_Percayakan kau kalau pemberian Tuhan akan berguna?_

_Pemberian Tuhan hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna._

_Atau percayakan kau dengan garis dan rencana hidup?_

_Tidak, hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu._

_Bagiku, hanya ada satu hal ..._

_AKU BENCI TAKDIRKU, PEMBERIAN TUHAN PADAKU DAN GARIS HIDUPKU_

* * *

Seorang anak lelaki cantik dengan rambut merah muda duduk termenung di depan kamar apartemennya. Membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di antara lututnya. Mata _sapphire_ nya terlihat sendu, dan... hampa. Kelihatannya ia melamun. Sampai tidak memperdulikan angin malam yang dingin berhembus ke tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya di tutupi daster tipis. Tunggu? Daster?

"Kirino, kau belum tidur?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna biru secerah batu _turquoise_ dan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya, sembari menghampiri kursi tempat anak tadi duduk.

"Belum." Jawab anak yang di panggil Kirino itu singkat tanpa menoleh, tanpa menolehpun Kirino sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia adalah pemilik apartemen tempat Kirino tinggal, Kazemaru Ichirouta, orang yang mungkin sudah seperti kakak bagi Kirino.

Kazemaru menghela nafas panjang, ia tersenyum lembut, lalu duduk di sebelah Kirino. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku." Ucap Kazemaru dengan lembut tak bermaksud memaksa.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengingat kejadian masa lalu." Kirino semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Kazemaru terdiam, menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau anak disampingnya, atau Kirino Ranmaru, mengalami kejadian buruk yang tak terlupakan dimasa lalunya. Dan kejadian itu telah membuat Kirino berubah. Bukan berubah sifatnya, tapi... sudahlah, kejadian itu akan dijelaskan nanti.

"Sudah hampir jam 12 malam, kalau kau tidak tidur kau akan kesiangan besok." Ucap Kazemaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kirino mengangguk lemah, lalu mengikuti Kazemaru masuk ke apartemen.

* * *

"_Ugh, Di mana aku? Tempat apa ini?" Tanya seorang anak kecil sembari bangun dari berbaringnya, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah ruangan putih yang sepertinya tidak berujung. _

"_Um, halo! Apa ada orang?" tanyanya lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Tak lama kemudian, samar-samar di depannya terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang berteriak._

"_Ranmaru!" _

"_Okaa-san!" teriak anak itu sedikit senang karena ia tidak sendirian di tempat ini. ibunya juga berada di sini, ia pun berlari menuju ibunya, tapi..._

"_Ranmaru! Lari! Lari Ranmaru!" teriak ibunya, perlahan, terlihatlah dua orang laki-laki menyergap perempuan berambut pink itu seraya mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya._

"_Okaa-san!" anak tadi hanya bisa berteriak, ingin lari, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya. Ingin menolong ibunya, tapi ia terlalu takut, dan... lemah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali... menangis dan menjerit._

"_O-okaa-san! jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiriiiiii!"_

_Doorrr!_

"_Okaa-saaaaaan!"_

.

.

.

"Okaa-_saan_!"

Kirino sontak bangun dan berteriak memanggil '_Okaa-san_' nya. Untungnya teriakannya itu tidak sampai terdengar penghuni kamar lain. Kirino berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa bisa bertambah cepat seperti orang habis lari marathon.

"Mimpi?" gumamnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding. Sudah jam 06.00. Ah, waktunya bersiap ke sekolah. Kirino segera bangun dan mengambil handuknya lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

* * *

_Air mata adalah pertanda kelemahan_

_Dan makhluk yang paling sering dan sangat mudah untuk mengeluarkan air mata adalah..._

_...Perempuan_

_Dengan kata lain, perempuan itu lemah._

Hal itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Kirino. perempuan itu lemah, sering menangis, sering ditindas kaum laki-laki. Sering... diremehkan. Sementara laki-laki, mereka kuat, tidak mudah menangis, bisa berbuat sesuka mereka. Kirino memegang teguh _persepsi_ itu

Namun, semua _persepsi_ yang selama ini ia jadikan pegangan seakan runtuh begitu saja kala mata _sapphire_ nya menyaksikan langsung sahabatnya, Shindou Takuto, pernah menangis, di hadapannya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Tapi, yang Kirino tahu itu bukanlah air mata yang menandakan lemah atau cengeng. Melainkan sesuatu yang lain, yaitu...

...Perasaan suka dengan sesuatu. Sepakbola. Permainan yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup Kirino. Bukan hanya itu, sepakbola juga selalu menghubungkannya dengan teman-temannya. Ya, kadang Kirino juga pernah menangis karenanya.

Dan, perempuan juga seringkali diremehkan dalam bermain sepakbola.

Jadi, apakah _persepsi_ yang selama ini dijadikan Kirino pegangan itu benar atau salah?

Siapa yang tahu...

"_Ittekimasu_~" seru Kirino begitu langkah kakinya berjalan riang ke luar kamar apartemen. Walaupun Kirino tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya karena ia hanya sendirian menyewa kamar. Biasanya jawaban akan datang di depan apartemen. Saat ia berpas-pasan dengan Kazemaru yang sedang minum kopi atau menyiram tanaman.

"_Ittereshai_!" sahut Kazemaru menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar –Membaca koran sambil minum kopi– untuk memberi sapaan pada anak yang menyewa salah satu kamar apartemennya itu.

"Dia, anak yang baik, kan?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut coklat dan terlihat seperti landak. Sebut saja dia Fudou, Fudou Akio. Teman Kazemaru yang juga menyewa kamar di apartemennya. Kazemaru tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, tapi sayang sekali, dia menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya." Gumam Kazemaru, sambil menatap langit. Mimik wajahnya juga berubah, yang tadi penuh kehangatan, sekarang terlihat... sendu.

Fudou yang mengerti perasaan lelaki bermata coklat madu itu hanya menghela nafas, menjawab seadanya.

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat, _identitas_ aslinya pasti akan ketahuan."

* * *

Seakan melupakan masalah yang dipikirkannya tadi malam, dan seakan kejadian itu tidak pernah ia alami. Kirino dengan riang melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah, SMP Raimon. Sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

"_...Kagayaiteta ano FIIRUDO wo…_ _Kono te ni torimodosou~ "_

Yup! Dapat kita tebak kalau lagu yang dinyanyikan Kirino tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _Ashita no Field_. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan bersama Shindou. Sahabatnya.

Entahlah, mungkin kata 'sahabat' masih kurang untuk mereka.

"_Doushitemo yuzurenai yume nara? Jibun ga mazu wa kawarun da…, itsuka wa wakari aeru hazu to. Shinjita michi wo kirihiraku yo…,–"_

"_Kitto dare date oboeteru…, anna ni muchuu de hashitteta hibi…,"_

Tunggu dulu, itu bukan suara Kirino. Suaranya lebih berat, namun terkesan santai. Kirino langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik, karena merasa suara familiar itu berasal dari belakangnya.

"Kau yakin tidak memberiku bagian untuk dinyanyikan?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Shindou, sembari berjalan mendekati Kirino.

"Shindou?" gumam Kirino, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Tidak! Karena kau telah mengejutkanku. Week!" setelah memberikan ledekan pada lelaki berambut coklat ke abuan di belakangnya, Kirino langsung berlari riang.

"Siapa yang tiba belakangan harus piket ekstra hari ini!" seru Kirino dengan riangnya sambil terus berlari. Memang, hari ini ia dan Shindou mendapat jadwal piket.

"Eh! Kirino, kau curang! Itu tidak adil!" teriak Shindou berupaya untuk mengejar Kirino. Kirino memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak semuanya selalu adil!"

_DEG!_

Kirino menghentikan larinya, tertunduk lesu. Shindou yang baru sampai di tempatnya langsung bingung, dan khawatir.

"Kirino, ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Shindou. Dengan cepat Kirino mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha terlihat ceria didepan Shindou.

"Aku baik-baik saja, karena aku tidak akan piket nanti!" Tanpa mempedulikan Shindou yang masih khawatir, Kirino kembali berlari. Shindou hanya bisa menggerutu dan menyusul Kirino.

"Kirino, tungguu!"

_Ya, dunia memang tidak selalu adil._

* * *

"Yossh! Cukup untuk hari ini, kalian boleh pulang." Perintah Endou, pelatih tim sepakbola Raimon. Semua pemain pun kembali ke dalam ruang klub dan berganti pakaian. Bersama.

Kecuali Kirino, dengan wajah panik ia langsung bergegas ke toilet laki-laki, dengan membawa seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna biru tua. Lainnya yang melihat itu, langsung bingung.

"Oi, Kirino! kau mau ganti ditoilet lagi?" Tanya Amagi kebingungan, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kirino ganti ditoilet. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah ganti bersama yang lain. Siapa yang tidak heran coba?

"I-iya, se-sekalian buang air." Jawab Kirino tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Takut ekspresi terkejutnya terlihat. Namun jawabannya tidak memuaskan teman-temannya.

"_Souka_. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir, Kirino-_senpai_ tidak pernah ganti bareng deh. Ya, selama aku masuk." Tenma ikut menimpali. Kirino semakin panik dan berteriak dalam hatinya. Padahal Tenma mengatakan hal tadi dengan wajah polos.

"Bukan hanya selama kau masuk, tapi sejak awal dia masuk klub sepakbola." Tambah Kurama, dengan tatapan menyelidik yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

"E-_etto_, um..., _ano_...,"

Oke, Kirino benar benar terdesak, ia tidak punya alasan, ralat, kebohongan yang tepat untuk dapat ganti baju dengan aman di toilet. Bahkan dugaan tentangnya semakin menjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa Kirino-_senpai_ tidak mau ganti bareng? Kita 'kan sama-sama laki-laki?" Tanya Hikaru semakin membuat Kirino membeku di tempat, di tambah dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat sekelompok anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menghujani Kirino dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bisa saja membuat _defender_ cantik itu koma ditempat.

"Jangan-jangan, Kirino-_senpai_ merahasiakan sesuatu, ya?" tebak Kariya, Rasanya Kirino ingin berlari dan pulang kekamarnya sekarang juga. Lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok atau pintu sebagai hukuman karena kebodohannya membiarkan 'hal penting' ini hampir terbongkar.

Semua pandangan anggota Raimon Eleven sekarang tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pada seorang _defender_ manis yang tengah membatu di tempat. Entah siapa yang bodoh, sudah tahu anak bermarga Kirino itu sudah membatu dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, untuk sekarang. Mereka masih saja menghujani Kirino dengan 'pertanyaan maut'.

"Bener nih? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu, Kirino?"

"Memangnya kau merahasiakan apa?"

"Kalau ada masalah, ada baiknya kau bercerita pada kami."

_Grekk_

"Hei kalian,"

Suara _baritone_ itu mengejutkan mereka-mereka yang sedang sibuk mewawancarai Kirino. Sontak orang-orang itu menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut _wavy_ yang memanggil mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan, ada apa dengan Kirino?" Tanya orang itu, Shindou.

"Um, ti-tidak, ka-kami hanya, _ano_..." Hamano ingin menjawab, tapi gugup, juga takut kalau Shindou akan marah padanya. Bagaimanapun Shindou adalah sahabat Kirino.

"Sudahlah, kalian cepat ganti." Ucap Shindou cuek, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai hal yang dibicarakan atau mungkin di tanyakan teman-temannya tadi pada sahabatnya. Sementara Kirino segera berlari ketoilet.

Shindou hanya menatap punggung Kirino yang tengah berlari kecil menuju toilet. Dengan tatapan dingin penuh tanda tanya. Jujur, tadi ia menguping pertanyaan dan dugaan yang di tujukan pada Kirino. Dan, Shindou juga curiga. Dalam hatinya ia terus bertanya-tanya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan, Kirino?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kirino langsung ngacir ketoilet, setidaknya ia lega, karena Shindou, yang menurutnya tidak tahu apa-apa telah menolongnya. Hari ini ia terselamatkan, tapi, bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya? Apakah ia akan di selamatkan lagi? Atau, ia harus membongkar rahasianya? Tidak! Kirino tidak akan melakukannya, ia tidak ingin menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Tapi, kalau terus seperti ini, teman-temannya akan curiga.

"Hah..." Kirino menghela nafas panjang begitu sampai ditempat tujuannya, bukan, dia bukan pergi tempat tujuannya, dia kan ingin ketoilet, tapi malah berakhir di kamar mandi. Mungkin agak stress karena tadi. Sudahlah, sebaiknya ia cepat ganti baju, daripada nanti menimbulkan kecurigaan yang lebih besar. 'Kan bisa gawat.

Dengan perlahan Kirino melepas atasannya, dan tampaklah dadanya yang kelihatan bidang serta dibalut dengan kain perban. Kenapa? Apa dia terluka?

"Hm, basah... Sepertinya aku harus ganti perban." Gumam Kirino sembari melapaskan perbannya yang basah akibat keringat. Dan, dadanya yang bidang tadi langsung hilang karena di sana dapat dilihat _dua buah gunung_ yang lumayan kencang berukuran sedang dibungkus oleh bra berwarna merah yang manis.

Baiklah, satu-satunya yang bisa diputuskan dari pendiskripsian diatas adalah, kalau sebenarnya Kirino Ranmaru, _defender_ dari Raimon Eleven. Adalah seorang perempuan... yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

Kirino tahu, menyamar bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi Kirino juga tidak mau menjadi perempuan yang menurutnya... lemah. Walaupun perempuan juga ada yang kuat. Tapi Kirino bukan salah satu dari perempuan yang kuat itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi ibunya. Namun, apakah menyamar sebagai laki-laki dan mencoba kehidupan mereka akan memberikannya kekuatan? Kalau iya, Kirino ingin mencobanya, ia ingin mendapatkan pelatihan berat seperti laki-laki, bukan perempuan yang biasanya hanya mendapat setengah dari pelatihan berat laki-laki. Ia ingin menjadi kuat, dan dapat melindungi sepakbola yang disukainya. Juga, orang-orang yang berharga. Yang selalu ada untuk Kirino. Kirino ingin melindungi mereka. Walaupun,

Harus kehilangan nyawanya.

Setelah menggulung perbannya yang basah serta memasukkanya ke dalam tas, Kirino membalut dadanya dengan perban yang baru. Setelah kencang, ia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ya, seragam yang dikhususkan untuk laki-laki. Sesudah mencuci muka dan merapikan rambut, Kirino keluar. Tak mau membuat Shindou –yang biasanya selalu menunggunya– kelamaan menunggu.

"Yo, Shindou, maaf kelamaan." Sapa Kirino saat ia melihat Shindou duduk termenung membelakanginya di tangga sekolah. Dengan cepat, Shindou berbalik.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, ya, Kirino. Ayo pulang." Ajak Shindou sambil berdiri, Kirino mengangguk dan berlari kecil kearah Shindou.

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah, keduanya berbincang seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan. Maklum, mereka sahabat, yang sudah seperti saudara. Jadi berbincang dan bertukar cerita adalah hal yang tak bisa terlewatkan saat bertemu.

"Nee, Kirino."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kirino, Saat melihat mimik wajah Shindou, ia sedikit terkejut. Shindou yang tadinya pasang wajah santai, tenang, ceria, sekarang 2 kali lipat lebih serius. Kirino ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"Tadi, aku mendengar lainnya berbicara kalau kau punya rahasia."

Tolong, pertanyaan apapun asal jangan pertanyaan soal rahasia itu! Kau mau membuat sahabatmu koma ditempat, hah, Shindou?

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku juga baru menyadari hal ini. Soal, kau yang tidak pernah ganti seragam bersama. Bukan hanya itu, kau juga tidak pernah mandi bersama usai latihan. Bisa kau jelaskan, Kirino?"

Baru kali ini Kirino melihat Shindou yang seserius itu diluar lapangan, pasti rahasia Kirino sangat menganggunya. Seperti sebelumnya, Kirino hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Bahkan rasa takutnya melebihi saat dihujani berbagai pertanyaan tadi. Hanya satu pertanyaan dari Shindou Takuto, dapat membuat jantung Kirino berhenti berdetak. Apa yang beda dengan pertanyaan itu, tidak beda jauh dengan pertanyaan di klub tadi. Oh, bedanya, tatapan Shindou itu. Serius. Sangat.

"Um..., itu, err... aku... ah... a-aku... ah! Aku harus pulang, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kaze-_nii_ kalau aku akan menemaninya belanja. Sampai besok Shindou!"

Segera mungkin Kirino berlari menjauhi Shindou, menuju apartemennya, mungkin. Shindou hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau Kirino menghindari pertanyaannya tadi. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya lain kali, di waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Di mana Kirino tidak akan bisa mengelak darinya. Akhirnya Shindou pun pulang dengan perasaan gado-gado(?)

* * *

Sekarang, Kirino tengah berada disebuah Maid Café terkenal di Inazuma Town. Menenangkan diri. Hanya itu tujuannya.

"Hah...," Kirino menghela nafas panjang. Ia bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa mempertahankan rahasia ini tanpa harus di curigai teman-teman se-timnya? Hah, sepertinya itu mustahil. Kecuali ia punya teman yang mau menyembunyikan rahasianya itu.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan."

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, silahkan menikmati!"

Lamunan Kirino buyar begitu di dengarnya percakapan antara salah seorang Maid dan pelanggan di Café ini. Tunggu, sepertinya Kirino kenal suara itu.

Penasaran, Kirino pun berbalik...

"Ah? Shindou?"

Ternyata Shindou.

"Shindou?! Sedang apa dia disini?" ucap Kirino setengah berbisik, tapi dalam nada bicaranya dapat di tangkap keterkejutan. Di meja dekat jendela, Shindou yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang mengaduk-aduk _Mocha_ nya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kirino. Tentu saja, karena sekarang Kirino berpakaian seerti cewek normal, walaupun masih ada sisi tomboynya.

Mata _hazel_ Shindou terlihat sendu. Daritadi ia hanya menatap jendela Café, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Atau sedang menunggu seseorang. Menunggu? Ah, sepertinya itu sedikit mengganggu Kirino yang sekarang memucat dan berkeringat dingin

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Gumam Kirino tiba-tiba. Lalu ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan membayar _Ice Mix Berry_ dan _Cheese cake_ yang di pesannya tadi, lalu pulang. Tapi gadis itu tidak benar-benar pulang. Karena penasaran, Kirino mengawasi Shindou yang masih berada di Café dari kejauhan.

Tapi, untuk apa?

Yah, kalian tahu sendiri, tadi Kirino sangat terganggu oleh pikirannya sendiri. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. Mau apa Shindou ke Maid Café? Kenapa dia hanya memesan _Mocha_? Apa yang di lihatnya dari jendela? Apa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Atau,

Sedang menunggu seseorang?

Ah, pertanyaan terakhir membuat Kirino _headbang_ ke dinding di sampingnya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ia sendiri mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kan wajar kalau Shindou punya, ehem, kekasih. Sangat wajar. Lagipula Shindou itu hebat bermain sepakbola, kaya, baik, pintar, hebat dalam piano, dan... tampan. Dengan semua kelebihannya itu, tidak sulit bagi Shindou untuk mendapat seorang kekasih.

Memikirkan itu, Kirino tersenyum pahit. Rasanya ingin ia benturkan kepalanya ke batu besar sekarang juga. Apapun untuk membuatnya berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Itu terlalu... menyakitkan. Pikirannya menyakitinya tanpa melukai tubuhnya.

Masih dengan senyum pahit di bibirnya, Kirino berbalik, berniat pulang. Lagipula, untuk apa dia mengawasi Shindou yang menurutnya sedang menunggu seseorang. Saat orang itu datang, hanya akan menyakitinya lebih.

Tapi, baru ia akan melangkahkan kakinya. Seseorang memanggilnya,

"Kirino?"

Kirino menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena orang yang memanggilnya adalah Shindou. Yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap bingung Kirino.

"Shindou?"

Shindou berjalan perlahan mendekati Kirino. Kirino juga membalikkan badannya.

"Shindou, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kirino, sedikit canggung. Shindou hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Aku baru dari Maid Café. Kau sedang apa disini?" Shindou bertanya balik. Sifat ramahnya telah kembali. Ya, sebenarnya tidak pernah hilang, hanya saja tadi siang ia terlalu serius. Membuat sifat ramah itu terlihat hilang. Bagi Kirino.

"Oh, aku hanya jalan-jalan." Jawab Kirino yang juga mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya. Setidaknya ia lega, ternyata Shindou tidak sedang menunggu seseorang. Tunggu, untuk apa ia lega? Hah, pertanyaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu kembali muncul. Dan lagi-lagi Kirino tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"_Souka_," sahut Shindou singkat, tapi tetap dengan senyum lembut. Lalu ia memperhatikan penampilan Kirino. dari atas sampai bawah, dan sebaliknya. Melihat Kirino yang sekarang, seperti melihat seorang gadis feminim.

"Kirino, ada apa dengan pakaian itu?" tanya Shindou cengo 180 derajat sambil menunjuk Kirino.

Kirino sontak terkejut dan salah tingkah. "A-ah! I-ini hanya... um, ah, ano... etto..."

"Ahaha... sudahlah, lagipula kau bagus memakainya. Siapapun yang melihatmu seperti ini pasti tidak percaya kalau kau itu laki-laki." Ucap Shindou sukses membuat wajah Kirino semerah rambutnya. Membuatnya lebih manis.

"Cuacanya bagus, kau mau jalan-jalan bareng?" ajak Shindou. Kirino mengangguk antusias.

"Boleh."

Lalu keduanya pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Café itu. Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat di Inazuma Town, mulai dari taman, lapangan, Inazuma Tower, dan lain-lain, keduanya terlihat berbincang-bincang dan saling tertawa, seolah melupakan kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Akhirnya mereka istirahat dibawah pohon sakura. Hembusan angin di sana membuat suasana makin tenang, juga kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan semakin membuat indah tempat itu. Cukup lama Shindou dan Kirino terdiam, sampai Shindou memulai percakapan.

"_Nee_, Kirino." panggil Shindou.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Kirino tanpa menoleh, ia masih asik menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan helaian rambut pink nya.

"Um, tadi siang kau bilang bukannya ingin menemani Kazemaru-_san_ belanja, kenapa kau malah jalan-jalan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shindou, Kirino perlahan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup. "Iya, tapi Kaze-_nii_ bilang belanjanya malam ini saja." Jawab Kirino santai, karena itu memang benar. tadinya Kazemaru menitip belanjaan pada Kirino sesudah pulang dari jalan-jalannya. Tapi karena ia ingin membeli buku maka di putuskan Kazemaru sendiri yang akan belanja. Walaupun masih di temani Kirino, bagaimanapun, Kazemaru tidak pandai memilih bahan makanan.

"Begitu ya. Ja, ayo pulang, hari sudah hampir malam." Ucap Shindou sambil berdiri, di susul Kirino.

"Ayo," baru Kirino ingin melangkah pulang, tangannya ditahan oleh Shindou.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Shindou dengan senyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya semakin... tampan. Sontak saja muka Kirino langsung merah.

"A-aa, Shi-Shindou... ti-tidak perlu.a-aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Hehe..." Kirino tersenyum canggung. Senyum menawan di wajah Shindou seketika menghilang.

"Kau yakin, tidak takut diserang? Tidak takut di hamili?" tanya Shindou ngaco. Namun mebuat Kirino panik, tentu saja, ia kan memang perempuan. (Dalam fic nggak jelas ini)

"A-apa maksudmu! Te-tentu saja tidak! Dan ma-mana bisa aku hamil! Aku kan laki-laki –"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu." Bisik Shindou lembut sembari mengelus kepala Kirino. mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kirino, lalu berbisik lembut ditelinganya. "Hati-hati."

"Un." Kirino hanya mengangguk, menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, membiarkan poninya menutupi kedua pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Shindou di telinga kanannya. Hah, Kirino merasa sekarang darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya. Dan ia bertaruh sekalipun sebutir telur di letakkan di wajahnya pasti akan matang. Setelah Shindou melepaskannya dari maut. Kirino segera pulang.

.

.

.

_KRIIING~!_

Sebuah jam weker bergetar dan menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring begitu jarum panjang dan pendeknya masing-masing menunjukkan angka 12 dan 6.

"Ugh, ah, sebentar lagi...," gumam seseorang masih dengan mata tertutup sambil mematikan jam beker itu. Sepertinya ia masih ingin tidur. Bisa di tebak kalau orang itu adalah pemeran utama kita dalam fic abal ini, Kirino Ranmaru.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Kirino! kau lama sekali? Sekolah tidak?"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kazemaru terus mengetuk pintu kamar Kirino serta memanggil orangnya, memastikan gadis itu tak lupa bangun. Namun, sudah lima menit Kazemaru melakukan itu, tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Kirino?" panggil Kazemaru sekali lagi, tapi nihil. Rasa khawatir menjalari badan Kazemaru, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kirino? Apa dia sakit, lalu pingsan? Atau... di culik?

Tak ada cara lain, Kazemaru harus masuk ke kamar Kirino untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan si _twintail_ itu. Tapi masalahnya bagaimana kalau sekarang Kirino ada di kamarnya dan sedang ganti baju, atau masih mengenakan handuk. Kazemaru tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai ia melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi kalau memang Kirino sedang ganti baju, ia pasti akan menjawab panggilan Kazemaru 'kan? Sepertinya memang tak ada pilihan lain selain melihat keadaan Kirino secara langsung.

_Ckiittt..._

Pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok si pembuka, Kazemaru. Dengan segumpal harapan, Kirino baik-baik saja, atau Kirino sedang ganti baju. Kazemaru melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar dengan warna dominan hijau muda itu.

"Hah..." Kazemaru menghela nafas lega, Kirino masih berada ditempat tidurnya, tidur dengan tenang bagaikan _Sleeping Beauty_. Sangat cantik. Tanpa sadar Kazemaru mengembangkan senyum lembut di bibirnya. Kemudian perlahan mendekati Kirino, dan menyelimuti tubuh yang hanya berbalut baju tidur lengan pendek itu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. _Oyasumi, ore no utsukushi no imōto_."

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Permisi!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Tanya Kazemaru sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu itupun dibuka, dan menampakkan sesosok figur berdiri menunggu di depan.

"Oh, Shindou. Ada apa?" tanya Kazemaru ramah pada sang tamu, Shindou.

"Kirino ada? Aku ingin mengajaknya berangkat bareng." Jawab Shindou seraya tersenyum.

"Oh, hari ini Kirino tidak sekolah."

Mendengar itu, Shindou sedikit terkejut. "Eh, kenapa? apa dia sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Masih tersenyum, Kazemaru menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, dia tidak sakit. Hanya kelelahan," gumamnya, sembari melihat ke jendela atas, kamar Kirino. "Biasanya, jam segini dia sudah siap, tapi sekarang dia masih tidur." Lanjutnya, lalu kembali menatap Shindou.

"Begitu ya. Ja, mungkin aku akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah. Sampaikan salamku pada Kirino ya, Kazemaru-_san_."

"Un, akan kusampaikan." Kazemaru melambaikan tangannya pada Shindou yang tengah berlari kecil meninggalkan apartemennya. Membuka pintu pagar, lalu pergi kesekolah.

Setelah Shindou sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan pemuda bermata madu itu. Senyum ramah Kazemaru perlahan menghilang, wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

_Haruskah aku memberitahunya kebenaran?_

* * *

"APAAAAAA?"

Kazemaru refleks menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan sebelum tuli dadakan mendengar teriakan Kirino yang baru saja bangun itu. "I-iya, ti-tidak perlu sekaget itu juga –"

"Kaze-_nii_! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Kirino setengah ngambek dan panik. Kazemaru hanya mendengus.

"Kirino, kau tahu 'kan kalau kondisi badanmu sedikit tidak fit hari ini. jadi lebih baik istirahat saja."

"Tapikan aku masih bisa sekolah, lagipula hanya sedikit kelelahan, kok –"

"Justru yang sedikit itu akan tambah parah jika kau memaksakan diri." Potong Kazemaru membuat Kirino bungkam. Memang, akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering memaksakan diri berlatih dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan pelajaran sekolah.

Hening menyelimuti kedua insan yang sudah seperti saudara itu.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, suasana tetap sama, hening, sunyi, sepi. Merasa tak enak, Kirino memulai pembicaraan.

"Nee, Kaze-_nii_." Panggilnya lemah, masih menunduk. Dengan cepat Kazemaru menatap Kirino. "Ada apa?"

Kirino menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kemarin, saat pulang sekolah," Kirino menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Shindou, bersikap aneh,"

Kazemaru menautkan alisnya, "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya, kemarin dia terlihat sangat marah padaku, dan menanyakan soal kenapa aku tidak pernah ganti baju atau mandi bareng." Jelas Kirino.

"Tapi, kemarin sore dia sangat baik, dan hangat padaku. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana Kaze-_nii_, Shindou pasti curiga, dan dia bersikap hangat padaku untuk membuatku tenang. Tapi nanti dia pasti mempertanyakan soal 'itu' lagi. Bagaimana, Kaze-_nii_?" Kirino memendamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Biarkan dia mengetahui kebenaran." Ujar Kazemaru, cepat. Sontak Kirino terkejut , mata _sapphire_ nya membulat sempurna. Menatap Kazemaru penuh tanda tanya, dan keterkejutan. Kazemaru yang mengerti maksud tatapan itu mengangguk mantab.

"Membiarkan, Shindou, tahu kalau aku..." Kirino kembali tertunduk lesu, "...Perempuan?"

Kazemaru menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ranmaru, kau tidak bisa menjaga rahasia sebesar itu sendirian, paling tidak harus ada satu dua orang yang juga menjaganya." Ucap Kazemaru bijak, _plus_ menggunakan nama kecil Kirino untuk membuat penjelasan itu semakin serius.

"Tapikan, aku sudah punya Kaze-_nii_. Itu sudah cukup,"

"Tidak cukup hanya dengan aku yang menjaganya, ingat, aku hanya bisa menjaga dan melindungi rahasiamu di luar sekolah. Tapi di sekolah? Kau butuh seseorang, seorang teman yang bersedia menjaganya. Bukan hanya menjaga, tapi melindungi rahasiamu, tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya selain orang itu dan kau. Tak akan membiarkan orang lain curiga. Dan, Shindou lah yang bisa kau percaya."

Mendengar penjelasan Kazemaru yang panjang lebar itu, Kirino teringat akan kejadian kemarin, di mana teman-teman se-tim nya curiga, dan saat keadaan darurat itu Shindou membantunya. Mungkin Kazemaru benar. Shindou bisa ia beri kepercayaan untuk menjaga sekaligus melindungi rahasianya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya memberitahu Shindou, dan, apakah Shindou tidak akan terkejut. Terkejut, itu sudah pasti dan tidak mungkin bisa di pungkiri. Namun, apakah Shindou mau melindungi rahasianya ini?

Kazemaru berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, lalu memutar gagangnya, "Aku rasa kau perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya. Shindou bilang dia akan menjengukmu siang ini sepulang sekolah." Ucap pemuda _torquoise_ itu sebelum keluar kamar Kirino.

_Eh, Tunggu dulu..._

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Pukul 10:20 WIT(Waktu Inazuma Town) Pagi...

Kirino cengo dengan mulut menganga.

.

.

"_Tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo..., kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni..., tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi..., butsukete kasoku suru.., motto mezashitai asu e..., jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare –"_

"SUDAH JAM SEPULUUUHHH!"

"WAAAA!" Kazemaru yang mendengar teriakan histeris menyerupai elang kawin pun refleks berteriak juga. Tanpa sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang ingin menuruni tangga...

_**Bruaggh! Jdhuakk! Brakk!**_

Dan terciptalah beberapa cetakan-cetakan indah didinding sepanjang tangga. Cetakan yang tak sengaja di buat oleh pemuda tepar dengan letak kepala di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Kazemaru, ada apa sih, kok berisik banget –"

"GAWAT! MANA AKU BELUM MANDI LAGI!"

"_Ajib_ apaan tuh –WAAAA!"

_**Brukk! Gedubrakk! Bhuakk!**_

Korban serta cetakan di dinding bertambah dengan cetakan tubuh Fudou, yang sekarang tepar di samping Kazemaru. Keduanya belajar kalau kekuatan teriakan Kirino lebih mengerikan dari auman singa gagal kawin.

* * *

_KRIINGG~_

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. _Sensei_ pamit dulu." Ucap seorang guru dengan kacamata menghiasi mata indahnya. Setelah membereskan absen dan buku pelajaran, guru yang mengajar kimia dan akrab di panggil Hitomiko Kira itupun berjalan keluar dari kelas VIII -2

"_Ha'i_, Hitomiko-_sensei_!" seru seluruh murid serempak sebelum _sensei_ mereka –yang galak *di tendang– itu benar-benar sudah keluar dari kelas.

Para murid pun bergegas memasukkan buku-buku mereka kedalam tas, lalu berdesakan keluar kelas. Tapi tidak untuk dua orang laki-laki –ralat, satu laki-laki dan satu laki-laki jadi-jadian. Mereka masih membereskan buku-buku mereka.

"_Nee_, Kirino. kau latihan hari ini?" tanya Shindou pada Kirino yang sedang memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kirino balik bertanya sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

"Um, ya, hanya saja, apa tubuhmu sudah tidak apa-apa? Kemarin kan kau..."

"Tentu saja aku sudah baikan, ayolah Shindou, itu hanya kelelahan biasa, dengan istirahat sehari pun sudah sehat." Ujar Kirino dengan entengnya. Memang si _twintail_ itu hari ini terlihat _fine-fine_ saja, semangat malah. Entah semangat itu memang alami, atau untuk menutupi sesuatu. Siapa tahu. Yang jelas tidak ada yang tertipu dengan wajah manis Kirino yang ceria itu.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kalau ada apa-apa bilang ya." Ucap Shindou, yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Hanya di sambut anggukan enteng pula oleh Kirino.

"Iya, iya, tenang saja. Sekarang ayo kita ke gedung!"

Dengan itu, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sepakbola. Lebih tepatnya surga bagi para anggotanya. Terutama Tenma yang di pikirannya sudah tidak ada hal apapun lagi selain "_Sakka_". Eh, kok malah nyasar ke Tenma sih? Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas dua insan dikelas tadi sudah sampai didepan pintu gedung sepakbola.

_Ckiittt_...

"Maaf terlam –"

"Kapteeen! Kirino-_senpaaaii_! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!"

Tuh, kan. Baru aja diomongin, orangnya langsung nongol. Si maniak _sakka_ itu, atau untuk lebih mudahnya sebut saja Matsukaze Tenma. Tidak , itu masih kepanjangan. Kita sebut simpelnya saja, Tenma, Oke?

Lupakan curcol Author diatas. Itu melenceng dari _scene_ fic ini.

"_Senpai_, Kapten, _Sakka yarou zeeee_ –Gyaaaaaa"

Shindou dan Kirino hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah Tenma, yang tadi berlari dengan semangatnya –ditambah efek _cling-cling_ dari Mama Lemon–. Kemudian dengan tidak elitnya ia terpeleset air pel, dan akhirnya sebagai tambahan si bocah Pegasus itu dengan _slowmotion_ dan _dramatis_ melayang kearah duo sejoli yang cengo didepan pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shindou dan –

"Kirino, awas!"

Shindou, yang melihat Tenma akan jatuh kearah teman tercinta, Kirino. Refleks mendorong _defender_ itu sehingga Kirino jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi 'buk' agak keras,

"Permisi, maaf jika ter –eh?"

"Tsurugiiiiii!"

_**GUBRAKK!**_

"Ughh! Sa-sakitt..." Baru saja Tsurugi melangkahkan kakinya selangkah keruangan khusus anggota sepakbola itu, ia langsung di suguhi seorang anak bertampang _uke_ tepat di atas tubuhnya. Dan, dengan posisi yang sangat benar-benar mengindikasikan _shounen_-_ai._ Menyadari itu, Tsurugi hanya bisa ber_blushing_ ria, sedangkan Tenma masih dengan nyamannya tidur-tiduran di atas tubuh pemuda berambut _navy_ itu.

Eh, tapi kok bukannya bangkit Tenma malah tiduran diatas Kyousuke?

Mungkin seperti inilah '_Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan_'.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua orang yang mungkin menjadi saksi mata atas kejadian ini? Tenang saja, soalnya Kirino masih dalam posisi jatuhnya karena di dorong Shindou tadi.

"Ugh," Kirino merintih kesakitan, niatnya ingin kembali berdiri. Namun...

_**BHUAK!**_

... Tanpa diduga tubuh Shindou yang kehilangan keseimbangannya juga ikut terjatuh... tepat di atas tubuh Kirino.

"Nggh... Ah!" Kirino yang ingin merintih pun kecoplosan hingga merubah rintihan itu menjadi desahan manis.

Sekarang mari kita lihat posisi kedua insan itu. Oh, itu lebih terlihat seperti di lakukan dengan 'sengaja' daripada sebuah kecelakaan. Bayangkan saja, sekarang Shindou yang berada di atas Kirino tidak terjatuh sepenuhnya, ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan menekuk kakinya, sehingga lututnya dapat menopangnya. Tapi sepertinya letak lututnya tidak pas, kaki yang sedikit merangkak. Dan tepatnya lagi kaki Kirino yang rapat tepat berada di antara pahanya. Juga tangan, tangan Shindou –yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja itu– sedikit menekuk, membuatnya terlihat seperti ingin memeluk si _sapphire_ yang ada di bawahnya. Satu lagi, wajah. Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar lima _centi_.

"Ungghh..., Uh?!" erang Kirino sambil membuka perlahan matanya, dan iris _sapphire_ itu langsung membulat seketika, dan...

_BLUSH!_

Dapat ditebak kalau wajah _defender_ satu itu benar-benar merah. Bahkan lebih merah dari cabe dan tomat baru matang. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya dan Sang Maestro sangaaaattt dekat. Mungkin jaraknya tidak sampai lima _centi_. Kirino merasa wajahnya, panas.

Tapi disisi lain, ia menikmatinya. Wajah tampan Shindou, mata _hazel_nya –yang juga membelalak–, bibirnya, semuanya. Kirino menyukai semua itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tenang setiap kali memandang wajah kecoklatan Shindou. Termasuk dalam keadaan ini.

Nasib Shindou tak jauh dari Kirino. Ia juga bernasib sama, bahkan lebih parah. Jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat, pandangannya tidak bisa beralih dari defender cantik yang ada di bawahnya, dan wajahnya merah maksimum sampai menjalar ke telinga. Bahkan, entah mengapa Shindou merasa yang di bawahnya bukan Kirino yang ia tahu selama ini. Kirino yang sekarang, agak berbeda. Lebih terlihat seperti, seorang perempuan feminim. Di tambah dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ah, itu sangat manis kau tahu.

"Ki-Kirino, a-aku ganti posisi ya, nggak enak...," ucap Shindou, Kirino sedikit tersentak kaget. Ah, karena terlena dengan wajah kapten di atasnya, Kirino sampai lupa posisi mereka.

"I-iya," Sahut Kirino. Berusaha terlihat normal, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah bagai kepiting rebus. Namun belum sempat mereka pindah posisi...

"Ciyeee! Yaoi!"

Dengan cepat, dua pasangan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara jahil itu.

Ternyata Kariya. Ia tersenyum jahil seperti biasa.

Dan, Masaki, sepertinya kau salah besar.

Sebutan 'Yaoi' hanya berlaku pada pasangan Tsurugi-Tenma, dan tidak berlaku pada pasangan Shindou-Kirino.

Melihat senyum jahil Kariya yang semakin menjadi, Tenma dan Shindou segera bangkit dari jatuh mereka diatas tubuh pemuda pedang dan gadis kabut.

"Kariya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenma dengan rona merah tipis yang masih setia menempel di pipinya. Kariya hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku habis ganti baju," jawab anak lelaki berambut _tosca_ itu. Sesaat kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Oh ya, maaf mengganggu, kalau mau lanjut, lanjutkan saja, tapi jangan tengah jalan seperti ini."

_BLUSSHH!_

Sekali lagi, wajah keempat insan itu kembali memerah seperti lobster rebus. untuk kedua kalinya, Kariya mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya karena telah berhasil membuat teman dan _senpai_ nya membeku dengan wajah panas.

"Kariya! Sudahlah, tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan!" bantah Kirino, tapi Kariya hanya menanggapinya dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Mana ada orang yang takut dengan wajah marah Kirino yang manis itu.

"Masaki-_kun_, ayo kita latihan –ge-gyaaaa!"

"Eh?"

Entah karena apa, Kariya refleks berlari dengan wajah panik.

Sementara empat orang yang tersisa, hanya cengo massal dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seorang anak berambut ungu dengan _slowmotion_ melayang setelah terpeleset air pel yang membuat Tenma terpeleset tadi. Kariya yang panik berusaha menangkap forward itu. Kageyama Hikaru. Makhluk(?) bertampang _uke_ yang sangat manis, imut, unyu. Bahkan menyaingi kemanisan Tenma.

Namun...

"Humpp!"

_**GUBRAKK!**_

Sekarang, Kariya dan Hikaru dalam posisi yang kurang lebih sama dengan pasangan Tenma-Tsurugi tadi. Hanya saja wajah Hikaru tepat di atas wajah Kariya.

Dan, yang lebih mengejutkan...

Bibir Hikaru dengan sempurna mengunci bibir Kariya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas ciuman –kecelakaan– itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Walaupun terkejut, mereka berdua menikmatinya. Bahkan Kariya menarik belakang kepala Hikaru untuk membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih mesra. Hikaru membalasnya dengan senang hati, anak manis itu memejam matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kariya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma dan Kirino yang menyaksikan adegan ini secara langsung tepat di depan mata mereka?

Tidak ada respon khusus dari empat orang itu. Mereka malah _jawdrop_ dengan indahnya. Dan berharap-harap akan dapat pajak pacaran (Baca: traktiran) dari Kariya dan Hikaru.

Tapi, darimana datangnya air pel itu?

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Yes, rencanaku berhasil!" gumam seseorang dari ruang ganti. Di tangannya terlihat pel yang dicelup ke ember berisi air.

"Iya, bahkan lebih dari dugaanku, tiga pasangan sekaligus." Sahut anak lain dengan rambut abu-abu dan merah dikedua sisinya.

"Di tambah bonus _French-kiss _Kariya dan Hikaru lagi." Ucap anak satunya lagi yang memiliki rambut hitam.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa." Gumam anak ke empat tampak cemas.

Ya, dapat ditebak, pelaku semua ini adalah Hamano, Hayami, Ichino dan Aoyama.

Dasar, ternyata mereka _Fudanshi_ akut.

* * *

Sekarang, semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Berlatih, tentunya.

Tenma berlatih _Hissatsu_ baru bersama Tsurugi. Shinsuke menangkap bola yang ditendang oleh Kurama, Ichino, dan Aoyama. Lalu Kariya dan Hikaru yang berlatih bersama, selaku pasangan baru. Sedangkan Kirino berlatih rebut-rebutan bola dengan Shindou.

"Hup!"

"Uh!"

Bagus, ia berhasil merebut bola di kaki Shindou. Namun Shindou belum menyerah, ia berlari menyusul Kirino dan berusaha merebut bola dari gadis itu.

"Ugh,"

Kirino merintih kesakitan begitu merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi, sehingga Shindou berhasil merebut bola darinya.

_Tap tap..._

"Kirino?" gumam Shindou menghentikan larinya dan menatap bingung kearah Kirino. Setahunya, merebut bola dari Kirino tidak akan semudah ini. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kirino berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, ia menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, kita mengoper bola saja," Ucap Shindou, lalu ia mengangkat sedikit Kakinya sejajar dengan bola, bersiap menendangnya. "Terima ini!" serunya begitu bola itu sudah di tendangnya.

"Ya!" Kirino mencoba untuk mengambil operan Shindou, namun lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa sakit dan ia gagal. "Ugh!"

"Kirino!" teriak Shindou khawatir.

"Kirino, kau keluar dari lapangan!" perintah Endou tegas. Tahu kalau sekarang salah satu muridnya sedang tidak enak badan. "Kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi, _kantoku_, aku baik-baik saja." Bantah Kirino. Namun tak di indahkan pelatih ber-_headband_ itu.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Endou lagi. Kali ini Kirino tak bisa membantah.

"Baik." Gumamnya, lalu perlahan berjalan menuju bangku, setidaknya ia ingin menonton.

_Hah, menjadi perempuan, memang tidak enak._

_Sedikit-sedikit, lelah._

_Sedikit-sedikit, capek._

_Sedikit-sedikit, sakit._

_Benar kata orang._

_Perempuan memang memiliki fisik yang lemah._

* * *

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

'_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!_'

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

'_Kenapa aku tidak ganti saat lainnya latihan tadi! Malah nonton! Bodoh_!'

Kirino terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan(?) menuju kamar mandi. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak ganti baju saat di suruh istirahat tadi sama Endou-_kantoku_. Malah ganti baju sekarang, akibatnya? Yup! Ia hampir kembali dicurigai. Dan lagi-lagi, Shindou menolongnya.

Kirino masih terus berlari menuju tempat tujuannya, kamar mandi. Walaupun ia sering mondar-mandir di lapangan, ternyata berlari kelantai dua cukup menguras tenangnya.

Tanpa disadari Kirino, sepasang mata memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

_Brakk!_

"Huh, huh, huh...,"

Kirino langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa begitu sampai di tempat lembab itu. Menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya di dinding, dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari. Kemudian perlahan ia mulai melepas atasannya.

'_Apa setiap hari akan terus seperti ini?_' pikir Kirino. '_Apa aku bisa menjaga rahasia ini sendirian?_'

Ah, Kirino teringat akan perkataan Kazemaru kemarin.

Kazemaru benar, Kirino butuh teman yang dapat di beri kepercayaan untuk menjaga rahasia ini.

Tapi, siapa?

"Uh?!"

"_...Shindou lah yang bisa kau percaya."_

Kembali teringat oleh Kirino perkataan Kazemaru.

Mungkin, Shindou bisa di percaya.

Hm...

_Brakk!_

Segera Kirino berbalik begitu pintu kamar mandi tempatnya berada di dobrak seseorang –

_What the..._

"Hah!"

Mata _sapphire_ Kirino membelalak sempurna, Kirino tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang berdiri di depannya. _Tidak, ini tidak benar. Tidak mungkin._

"Shindou!" gumam Kirino. suaranya bergetar saat ia mengucapkan nama lelaki berambut cokelat ke abuan di depannya.

Shindou, orang yang mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tadi. Hanya menatap Kirino dingin.

"Shindou, apa yang – Ah!"

Belum sempat Kirino bertanya, Shindou langsung mendorong tubuh Kirino dengan tubuhnya, lalu merapatkan tangannya ke dinding, dengan Kirino yang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Wajah Kirino kembali merona, sekarang ia hanya memakai celana sekolah. Sedangkan bagian atas yang berbalut perban ia tutupi dengan baju sekolah menggunakan tangan.

"Shi-Shindou..., a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanya Kirino berusaha terlihat lantang. Tapi tetap saja, dia ketakutan. Dapat di ketahui dari suaranya yang bergetar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya." Ucap Shindou, dingin. Tapi wajahnya menunduk, jadi Kirino tak tahu pasti ekspresinya saat ini. Namun yang jelas dari nada bicaranya. Shindou, marah. Atau mungkin, tersiksa.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Ranmaru. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Ti-tidak, a-aku...,"

"Jangan bohong. Lantas, untuk apa kau ketempat ini hanya untuk ganti?"

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh? A-aku hanya lebih suka ganti di sini!"

"heh, benarkah?"

"Be-benar! te-tentu s-saja!"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Takuto!"

Keduanya terdiam.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"Kau benar...," Gumam Kirino tiba-tiba. Sontak, Shindou mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata 'Maksudmu?'

"Aku, menyembunyikan sesuatu." Lanjut Kirino, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum kecut. Shindou yang mengurungnya jadi tambah penasaran. Tapi ia tetap bersikap tenang dan sabar, serta tidak gegabah takut menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Aku...," perlahan Kirino menurunkan pakaian yang sedari tadi menutupi dadanya. Shindou menautkan alisnya melihat dada Kirino yang di balut perban itu.

_Untuk apa perban itu? Apa dia terluka? Lalu, tali hitam apa itu?_

Kirino mulai membuka perbannya perlahan, dan saat lilitan terakhir tanpa basa-basi langsung ditariknya benda putih panjang itu. Sehingga dadanya yang kini berbungkus bra hitam terlihat jelas.

"... Seorang perempuan."

Melihat ini, Shindou hanya mampu membelakakkan mata _hazel_ nya. Antara percaya dan tidak. Antara kaget dan lega. Antara kecewa dan... senang.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti dua insan itu.

Shindou menurunkan tangannya yang daritadi ia gunakan untuk mengurung Kirino.

"Sekarang, kau puas?" tanya Kirino, tidak ada respon dari Shindou. Merasa urusannya dan Shindou sudah selesai, Kirino berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang. Sampai besok, Shindou." Ucapnya datar sembari memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Shindou masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya, Kirino sebenarnya seorang perempuan. Bahkan ia tak pernah terpikirkan akan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa Kirino menyembunyikan _gender_ nya? Pertanyaan itulah yang bergumul dalam otak jenius Shindou. Ia tidak habis pikir, untuk apa menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Itu sama saja dengan membohongi diri sendiri.

Cukup lama Shindou memikirkan semua itu. Namun tak mendapat jawabannya. Sampai...

_BUK!_

"Hah!" Shindou buru-buruh berlari keluar begitu ia mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Dan, ia langsung kaget saat melihat gadis berambut pink –dengan seragam laki-laki– terkapar dilantai sekolah yang dingin.

"Kirino!"

* * *

Tangan Kazemaru perlahan menyelimuti tubuh ramping di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit cemas takut kalau anak yang berbaring lemah di depannya kenapa-napa.

Limabelas menit yang lalu, saat Kazemaru sedang menyapu, tiba-tiba Shindou datang sambil menggendong seseorang yang sangat familiar di mata madu Kazemaru, Kirino. Shindou mengatakan kalau Kirino pingsan di sekolah, dengan panik Kazemaru serta Shindou membawa Kirino ke kamarnya.

"Hah...," Kazemaru menghela nafas, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik itu sangat suka memaksakan diri. Bahkan memikul beban berat sendiri.

Shindou, menepuk pundak Kazemaru. Membuat pria cantik itu menoleh kearahnya. "Tenang saja Kazemaru-san, aku yakin Kiri-_chan_, eh, Kirino tidak apa-apa." Ujar Shindou berusaha menenangkan Kazemaru.

Tapi parahnya, ia memanggil Kirino dengan sebutan 'Kiri-_chan'_

Dasar kau, Shindou. Mentang-mentang sudah tahu kalau Kirino itu cewek. Jadi dengan seenak udel kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Moe_ itu.

"Iya, kau benar. Tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan Kirino, dia anak yang kuat." Gumam Kazemaru, berkat Shindou, kekhawatirannya mulai berkurang.

"Kazemaru-_san_, kita harus bicara." Ucap Shindou tiba-tiba. Kazemaru yang seolah tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakan Shindou hanya memasang tampang datar.

"_Souka_, jadi kau sudah tahu. Tentang Kirino."

Shindou sedikit terkejut, bagaimana Kazemaru bisa tahu tanpa melihat kejadiannya. Atau jangan-jangan Kazemaru itu _blasteran_ dukun santet jadi bisa menebak apa yang tidak dilihatnya? Lupakan, tapi Shindou berusaha bersikap tenang. "Iya. Kenapa, ia menyembunyikan _gender_ nya?"

Kazemaru menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan diruang tamu saja. Aku takut membangunkan Kirino."

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

Merasa tempatnya sudah pas, ditambah lagi tidak ada orang. Kazemaru mulai menjelaskan sesuatu ke Shindou.

"Sebenarnya..., Kirino menyamar karena tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya dulu." Ucap Kazemaru membuat anak muda di depannya sedikit kebingungan dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shindou masih tidak menangkap maksud dari ucapan mantan pemain Inazuma Japan itu.

"Untuk lebih mudahnya, kita mulai dari awal saja." Kazemaru menghela nafas,lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Begini ceritanya...,"

.

.

**Flashback: Saat Kirino berusia lima tahun**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks..., Okaa-_san_," Isak seorang gadis kecil berambut pink panjang didepan sebuah nisan yang berukir nama orang yang sangat di sayangi gadis cilik itu. Ayaka Kirino (Author ngarang). Ibunya.

Perlahan awan hitam bergumul menutupi langit cerah dan sang surya. Rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan, membasahi semua yang ada dibawahnya.

Namun air hujan itu tak membuat Kirino bangkit dari tempatnya saat ini. Gadis lugu itu mendekat kearah nisan sang ibu dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"_Gomenne_, okaa-_san_, hiks..., i-ini salah Ran, _gomen_, hiks...," ucapnya masih terisak. Kristal bening kembali membanjiri mata _sapphire_ nya yang senada dengan warna langit cerah itu. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Kirino menangis. Ia sudah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ibunya. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

"Ini salahku..."

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kirino, ia merasa ini salahnya. Ia terlalu lemah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi ibunya yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, melahirkannya, membesarkannya, memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang. Kirino tidak bisa membalas semua itu. Itu karena...

Dirinya terlalu lemah.

Jika saja ia lebih kuat. Ia pasti sudah bisa menyelamatkan ibunya dari para penjahat itu.

Tapi apa boleh di kata, semuanya sudah berlalu.

"Hiks..." tangis Kirino makin kencang sampai ia sesegukan. Hujan juga semakin deras, seakan juga menangis dan menumpahkan air matanya kebumi.

_Tep...!_

'Sesuatu' mendarat dikaki Kirino.

"Eh?"

Kirino mengambil benda bulat berwarna hitam-putih dikakinya itu. Lalu memandangnya bingung. "Bola?" gumam Kirino tidak mengerti kenapa bola sepak itu tiba-tiba berada di pemakaman seperti ini. tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau mau bermain sepakbola?" tanya seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang anak lelaki berambut _turquoise_ yang diikat _ponytail._ Kirino memandang bola yang ada di tangannya. Lalu kembali menatap anak lelaki tadi. "Ano, apa ini milik nii-_chan_?" tanyanya polos. Anak tadi terkekeh kecil dengan nada bicara Kirino yang terkesan akrab itu.

"Iya, kau mau ikut main?"

"Eh?" Kirino sedikit kaget dan agak bingung dengan ajakan orang baru saja di temuinya itu. Tahu Kirino sedang bingung, anak muda tadi mendekatinya. Lalu membungkukkan badannya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Kirino.

"Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Kirino dengan polosnya memandangi wajah Kazemaru. Merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya...

"Eh! Nii-_chan_ kan anggota Inazuma Japan!" seru kirino sedikit kaget. "Eh, _gomen_, aku Kirino Ranmaru." Ucap Kirino cepat. Kazemaru kembali terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Iya, aku memang anggota Inazuma Japan." Kazemaru mennghentikan kata-katanya dan memegang bola yang ada ditangan Kirino. "Kau mau main?"

Wajah Kirino berbinar seketika. Ia mengangguk mantab. "Un!"

Setelah itu, hujan tiba-tiba berhenti. Langit kembali cerah. Sungguh cuaca yang bagus untuk bermain sepakbola.

Kazemaru dan Kirino pergi kelapangan di pinggir sungai. Disana Kazemaru mengajari Kirino berbagai hal, mulai dari men-_dribble_, menendang, merebut bola, dan yang lainnya. Setiap hari mereka bermain bersama. Dan makin lama hubungan keduanya pun makin dekat.

Bukan hanya itu, lama-kelamaan Kirino sudah bisa melupakan kesedihannya, walaaupun tidak mungkin akan hilang, paling tidak bisa berkurang. Ia juga sudah bisa memainkan permainan yang diam-diam di kaguminya, sepakbola. Dan yang lebih baik, Kirino menemukan teman.

Ah, mungkin menyebut Kazemaru 'teman' kurang pas.

Karena hubungan keduanya sendiri lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat. Lebih seperti saudara.

Kebahagiaan tersendiri juga di rasakan Kazemaru saat bersama Kirino.

Kazemaru paling senang kalau Kirino menyambut kepulangannya sehabis latihan atau bertanding, suaranya menyemangati hati Kazemaru yang lelah sehabis latihan.

Kazemaru paling tidak suka melihat Kirino menangis. Bukan menangis karena terluka, Kirino tidak pernah menangis hanya karena luka di tubuhnya. Tetapi ia kadang menangis karena tak bisa melindungi ibunya. Kazemaru merasa hatinya tersayat-sayat saat menyaksikan itu.

Tapi, kali ini beda hal...

"Kaze-_nii_!"

Kazemaru yang sedang istirahat dari latihannya langsung kaget begitu mendengar suara yang di kenalnya.

"Kirino? ada ap –" belum Kazemaru sempat bertanya, Kirino langsung memeluknya.

"Hiks..., Ka-Kaze-_nii_..., me-mereka... hiks..."

"Cup cup..., tenanglah..., ada masalah apa?" tanya Kazemaru pelan-pelan sembari menyeka air mata Kirino.

"Hiks, Kaze-_nii_, anak laki-laki, mereka bilang aku tidak pantas bermain sepakbola, hiks..., kata mereka perempuan yang lemah tidak boleh bermain. Ta-tapi, aku ingin bermain. Hiks... Kaze-_nii_! Huwaa...!" bukannya berhenti, gadis kecil itu malah menangis semakin keras sampai membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kazemaru.

Kazemaru hanya mengelus kepala Kirino sambil tersenyum kecut. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kau hanya harus membuktikan kemampuanmu pada mereka."

"Ta-tapi, mereka bilang, seberapa kuat pun aku, tetap saja aku lemah... hiks, karena aku perempuan..."

Mendengar perkataan anak dalam dekapannya, Kazemaru tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Memang benar, perempuan sering dianggap lemah dalam sepakbola. Tapi, tidak semua perempuan lemah juga 'kan.

"Nee, Kaze-_nii_." Panggil Kirino, Kazemaru menatap lembut pada gadis kecil dipelukannya, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari anak itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ucapan Kirino membuat Kazemaru membulatkan mata seketika…

"Sebaiknya, aku menyamar menjadi laki-laki saja."

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Kirino?"

"Karena perempuan itu lemah! Sedangkan laki-laki kuat! Ka-kalau saja aku lahir sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku pasti sudah bisa melindungi Okaa-_san_! ke-kenapa, kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku, memberiku sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan! Kumohon, Kaze-_nii_, biarkan aku...,"

Tidak tega, Kazemaru menuruti permintaan Kirino. "_Wakatta_, aku akan berusaha melindungi rahasiamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak saat itu, dia mulai menyamar dan bertingkah seperti laki-laki, kecuali dirumah. Tapi walaupun begitu Kirino masih memiliki kepercayaan diri sebagai perempuan."

Penjelasan Kazemaru itu membuat Shindou terkejut bukan main. Tidak menyangka, kalau sahabatnya memiliki masa lalu sekelam itu. Tapi kenapa Kirino tidak pernah menceritakan ini padanya. Padahal, sebagai sahabat, ia ingin menghibur Kirino dari masa lalunya.

"Begitu ya." Gumam Shindou, ia merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Kirino membongkar rahasianya.

"Shindou, kau orang pertama yang tahu mengenai ini. Dan, kau tahu ini sangat dijaga Kirino agar tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Jadi..."

"Tolong jaga dan lindungi rahasiaku ini, Shindou."

Ah, ternyata, orang yang di bicarakan ada di belakang mereka.

"Ki-Kirino?! Ka-kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Kazemaru gugup. Bagaimanapun, Kirino mendengarnya menceritakan masa lalu kelam gadis kabut itu.

Kirino tidak menganggapi pertanyaan Kazemaru, ia hanya memandang Shindou dengan tatapan kosong. "_Onegai_, Shindou. Lindungi ini, rahasiaku. Aku tahu ini sulit, menjaga rahasia seperti ini..., Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, tapi, paling tidak, bisa kau simpan hal ini untuk dirimu sendiri –"

"Akan kulakukan."

Shindou tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu mendekat pada Kirino yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. Lalu...

_Greb!_

... Mendekap jiwa rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sementara yang di peluk hanya membelalakan mata.

"Aku akan melindungi rahasiamu, Kirino. Pasti." Ucap Shindou, serius.

Kirino tersenyum lega. Lalu ia membalas pelukan Shindou. "Terimakasih."

Shindou membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kirino. Kristal bening mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya, kemudian mengalir turun di pipinya. Tapi itu bukan air mata kesedihan. Melainkan... karena bahagia. Di peluknya lebih erat tubuh Kirino, sangat. Seolah tak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

Kirino hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia diam saja dengan perlakuan Shindou terhadap tubuhnya. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kirino tatkala Shindou memeluknya. Perlahan Kirino menutup matanya. Dan merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Shindou.

Hening melanda ruangan itu. Shindou dan Kirino masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Sementara Kazemaru hanya geleng-geleng kecil melihat itu.

"Dasar anak muda..., sampai kapan kalian akan menempel seperti itu, hah?" tanya Kazemaru sambil terkekeh kecil, dan sontak membuat dua insan yang bersangkutan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aa-aah...! e-etto...," Shindou salah tingkah, pipinya benar-benar merona. Begitu juga dengan Kirino yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan, wajahnya lebih merah dari Shindou.

Ah, gara-gara sibuk berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan yang ehem, mesra ehem. Mereka sampai lupa kalau masih ada Kazemaru yang tiba-tiba terhiraukan.

"Hah, sudahlah, maaf menganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan, tapi kalau bisa jangan di tempat terbuka seperti ini, nanti kalau ada penghuni lain yang melihat bisa berabe..., kusarankah di kamar saja. Di sana lebih aman dan kalian bahkan bisa –"

"KAZE-_NII_! CUKUP! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak kau!"

"Heh, aku kan cuman memberi saran, masa tidak boleh –"

Kazemaru langsung bungkam begitu Kirino menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan namun terkesan menyeramkan. Kazemaru mengambil langkah mundur, dan...,

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya bercanda, Ranmaru-_chan_."

... Lari secepat mungkin.

"Kaze-_niiii_! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Kesal, langsung saja Kirino mengejar Kazemaru dengan pisau dapur yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya. Meninggalkan Shindou dengan _sweatdrop_ indah bergelantungan di kepalanya.

"SHINDOU! TOLONG AKU! CEPAT PELUK DIA LAGI! KALAU PERLU CIUM! APAPUN YANG BISA MEMBUATNYA TENAAANG!"

* * *

"Kirino! Ayo pulang!" Panggil Shindou begitu sekolah usai, namun bukannya menurut Kirino malah bertanya.

"Lho, kok pulang, tidak latihan?" tanyanya sembari berjalan menghampiri Shindou. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, kata Endou-_kantoku_ kita istirahat hari ini."

"_Souka_, tapi paling-paling _kantoku_ sedang keracunan makanan Istrinya dan harus beristirahat." Sahut Kirino sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ahaha, mungkin kau ada benarnya." Ucap Shindou, lalu mereka berjalan keluar, pulang. "Oh ya, hari ini kau bebas kan?" tanya Shindou tiba-tiba. Kirino hanya mengangguk, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Um, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, ya, hanya kau dan aku." Ajak Shindou sedikit malu-malu, rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Baiklah, sekalian mencuci mata. Kapan kita mulai?"

Shindou masih ber_blushing_ ria. "Y-ya, sore ini, jam 4." Jawabnya, Kirino mengangguk antusias. "Tapi...,"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kirino bingung, apa ada persyaratan dan pengecualian.

"Kau harus berpakaian seperti perempuan pada umumnya."

_JDGER!_

Seakan tersambar petir, Kirino langsung kaku ditempat. Tidak menyangka, kalau Shindou akan memberikan persyaratan semacam itu.

"Ta-tapi Shindou, a-aku tidak bisa. Kalau yang lain melihat bagaimana? Bu-bukankah kau bilang kau akan melindungi hal ini? Tapi kenapa... justru kau yang...," Kirino menunduk, ia kecewa dengan Shindou.

"Akan kulindungi rahasiamu itu. Aku berjanji."

"Pembohong! Jika kau ingin melindungi rahasiaku kenapa kau malah menyuruhku melakukan hal yang justru akan membuat rahasiaku terbongkar, hah!"

"Aku memiliki cara sendiri."

Kirino mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa manatap Shindou, penasaran dengan ucapannya barusan.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan penasaran Kirino, Shindou tersenyum simpul. "Tidak perlu khawatir, tidak akan ada yang tahu, kok. Karena," Shindou mengelus kepala pink Kirino. "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji, _pinky swear_?" Tanya Shindou, sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kirino mulanya sedikit terkejut, namun, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah," Kirino menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Shindou. "_Pinky swear_." Balasnya, Kirino tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah mempercayai Shindou setelah mengatainya 'pembohong'. Kirino merasa kalau Shindou tidak berbohong. Ia berkata jujur. Walaupun Kirino masih bingung kenapa Shindou menyuruhnya memakai pakaian perempuan normal. Tapi Kirino tahu, pasti Shindou memiliki maksud baik di balik itu.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru Kiri-_chan_." Ucap Shindou sambil tersenyum lebar. Kirino sedikit tersipu malu, tentu saja karena panggilan Shindou terhadap dirinya. "Oh iya, tadi malam aku membelikan ini untukmu."

Kirino hanya menatap penasaran melihat Shindou yang tengah mencari 'sesuatu' dari tasnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan darisana.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau mempunyai pakaian perempuan, yah, karena kau sudah menyamar sejak usia lima tahun. Jadi aku membelikan ini." Jelasnya sambil memberikan bingkisan cukup besar itu pada Kirino.

"Um, terimakasih, Shindou, atas pemberianmu. Dan, karena sudah memperhatikanku." Ucap Kirino dengan senyum lembut, makin terlihat lembut tatkala angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya, juga rona merah yang agak samar menghiasi pipinya.

"Sama-sama. Dan, aku senang memperhatikanmu, karena...," Shindou menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Kirino penasaran.

"Karena?" Tanya Kirino penasaran.

Shindou mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Karena, kau sahabatku."

"_Souka_..., aku pikir, juga begitu." Jawab Kirino, lesu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, memang benar kan, hubungannya dan Shindou hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa Kirino merasa ia ingin lebih, mungkin sekarang ia sudah tidak menganggap Shindou sahabat lagi sepenuhnya. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Bukan saudara, tapi... uh..., bahkan dalam pikiran pun sulit sekali mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, sampai sore nanti Kirino!" seru Shindou seraya berlari kecil menuju jalan yang berbeda.

Kirino yang sibuk dengan pikirannya langsung tersadar. "Shindou, kita bertemunya dimana?!"

"Di Maid Café!" jawab Shindou.

Kirino menghela nafas, lalu ditatapnya bingkisan di tangannya.

_Apa aku masih terlihat cocok dengan pakaian perempuan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kirino's room. 15.30 afternoon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kirino memandangi dirinya di dalam cermin. Masih kurang percaya, apakah ini memang dia. Ini terlalu... cantik.

Kirino mengenakan baju berwarna hijau cerah dengan leher lebar sampai ke bahu dan lengan pendek. Syal merah kecil di lehernya. Dan rok mini merah. Semua itu pemberian Shindou.

Tadinya Kirino berpikir ia akan aneh saat memakai pakaian perempuan dikarenakan sudah sekitar Sembilan tahun ia tidak memakainya. Tapi diluar dugaan, ia justru sangat... cantik.

"Kirino, bisa kau membantuku –" Kazemaru, yang baru masuk kamar Kirino pun langsung cengo. Tentu saja karena melihat Kirino yang memakai pakaian perempuan. Bahkan yang memakai saja cengo. Dan jadilah cengo X cengo= CENGO KUADRAT.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazemaru melupakan cengonya, lalu mendekati Kirino. "Heh, ternyata kau masih punya sisi feminim hah, Kirino?" Tanya Shindou membuat Kirino agak kaget.

"Kaze-_nii_? Bu-bukan begitu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..., aku hanya, um...," Kirino tak bisa mencari alasan yang tepat, apalagi untuk membohongi Kazemaru, ah, bukan membohongi, tapi agar pemuda _torqouise_ itu tidak menggodanya lagi. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kazemaru bisa menebak.

"Jangan bilang, kau ada kencan?"

_BLUSSH!_

Kirino tak bisa menahan agar wajahnya tak merah. Kenapa tebakan Kazemaru selalu benar.

Atau mungkin, kali ini tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Ini bukanlah kencan, hanya jalan-jalan biasa, kan?

Walaupun, Kirino menginginkannya. Kencan dengan Shindou.

Eh?

"Bu-bukan! A-aku tidak ada kencan, lagipula mana ada yang mau mengencani orang bergender nggak jelas(?) sepertiku. Hanya saja Shindou membelikanku baju ini dan mengajakku jalan-jalan, ya, sebagai tanda terimakasih aku turuti saja permintaannya, jalan-jalan, dengan pakaian perempuan normal. Itu, tidak salah kan?" Jelas Kirino sambil membuang muka, ia kira Kazemaru akan menggodanya lagi, tapi...

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi ijinkan aku menata rambutmu yang berantakan itu." Ucap Kazemaru, Kirino hanya mengangguk, karena memang benar, rambutnya berantakan, sangat malah.

.

.

.

Shindou menatap jendela café sambil senyam-senyum ngak jelas (digebukin), sudah jelas, dia sedang menunggu Kirino.

Daritadi ia terus memikirkan dan membayangkan, bagaimana Kirino setelah memakai...

"Shindou!"

... pakaian perempuan.

Ah, ternyata orangnya sudah datang.

"Oh, kau sudah datang ya, Kiri... no. Ka-_kawaii_...," Shindou bergumam tanpa sadar, saat ini Kirino sangat cantik, di tambah lagi dengan gaya rambut barunya. Sebagian rambutnya digerai bagian bawah, sedangkan sisanya yang bagian atas, dikuncir dua. Shindou hampir tidak mengenalinya, tapi kalian tahu kan..., tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dengan kekuatan cinta.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, tadi Kaze-_nii_ kelamaan menemukan model rambut yang katanya cocok buatku, hehe." Ucap Kirino sambil duduk.

"Tidak kok, aku juga baru datang. Dan, aku suka model rambut barumu, cocok. Dan membuatmu makin manis tentunya." Puji Shindou sembari tersenyum lebar, namun justru membuat Kirino _blushing_.

Kirino membuang muka "Te-terserahlah, ja-jadi, habis ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Hmm, ke taman."

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Shindou tadi, mereka pergi ke taman Inazuma.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya mereka yang berada di taman itu, di sana ada banyak orang. Khususnya para remaja seusia mereka.

Ya, sore-sore begini memang cocok untuk jalan-jalan, cuaca tidak terlalu panas.

"Shindou, ayo duduk di sana." Ajak Kirino sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di bawah pohon. Shindou mengangguk lalu mereka duduk di sana.

Hening.

Keduanya diam.

Shindou sedang asik dengan HP nya, sepertinya urusan dengan orang tuanya.

Sedangkan Kirino hanya menatap bosan pada beberapa pengunjung taman, mulai dari anak kecil yang sedang main pasir, kejar-kejaran dengan temannya. Lalu remaja seusianya yang sedang bermain voly.

Tiba-tiba, Kirino merasa iri. Jujur, ia tidak pernah bermain dengan perempuan seusianya. Ingin rasanya ikut, lagipula ia cukup hebat main voly. Tapi masalahnya, Kirino malu. Kan selama ini ia hampir tidak pernah cipika-cipiki dengan para perempuan.

"Hah...," Kirino menghela nafas. "Ini membosankan." Gumamnya.

_Tep!_

"Eh?" Kirino memandang bingung pada bola voly yang mendarat di kakinya. Sepertinya milik para perempuan yang sedang main.

"Hei! Bisa kau lemparkan bolanya pada kami?!" Pinta seorang gadis berambut pink agak kelam sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Uh, baiklah. Ini!" Seru Kirino sambil mem-_passing_ atas bola voly tersebut.

"Terimakasih, uh!" gadis berambut pink tadi gagal menagambil bola karena _pass_ Kirino ternyata lebih jauh.

"Hup!" Tapi untungnya bola itu berhasil ditangkap gadis satunya lagi yang berambut orange. "_Pass_ mu lumayan kuat." Ucapnya.

"_Nee_, apa kau bisa main voly?" tanya gadis yang lain yang memiliki rambut biru kehijauan.

"Bisa." Jawab Kirino

"Baguslah, ohya, aku Beta, lalu mereka berdua temanku, Orca dan Reiza. Bagaimana kalu kita main, dua lawan dua?" ajak Beta. Kirino sempat kaget, apa ini artinya permintaannya terkabulkan? Sedikit ragu, Kirino menoleh pada Shindou, meminta pendapatnya. Dan Shindou, seolah mengerti, ia memejam matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Membuat senyum Kirino mengembang seketika.

"Aku Kirino. Baiklah, aku ikut!" Terima Kirino dengan senang hati. Lalu berlari kecil menuju beta dkk.

_Souka, sekarang aku mengerti, Shindou._

_Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian perempuan._

_Agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi perempuan normal._

_Terimakasih._

.

.

.

"Kami pulang ya! Sampai nanti, Kirino!" seru Beta sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kirino membalas lambaian itu. "Iya! Lain kali kita main sepakbola ya?!"

"Ya!" jawab mereka bertiga, serempak. Lalu ketiganya berjalan pulang, meninggalkan Kirino dan Shindou yang masih berada di taman.

"Bagaimana, menyenangkan kan, bergaul dengan gadis sebayamu?" tanya Shindou, sepertinya ia sudah merencakan semua ini.

Kirino menundukkan wajahnya. "Un, terimakasih. Berkat kau, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti gadis normal." Jawabnya, Shindou tersenyum lembut. Tapi kalimat Kirino belum selesai sampai disitu.

"Dan, aku menyesal, telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Bahkan a-aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri dengan menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Karena merasa bersalah telah tidak bisa melindungi ibuku, tapi Kaa-_san_ pasti tidak akan senang di sana bila aku menyamar jadi laki-laki. Dan hanya karena aku ingin menjadi kuat, tapi pada akhirnya, aku malah tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan normal, keseharianku selalu dipenuhi rasa khawatir akan terbongkarnya rahasia ini. Ya, aku memang bodoh. A-aku menyesal, hiks..,"

Kirino mulai menangis, dan terduduk lesu di bangku. Shindou hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekati Kirino dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali," kata Shindou, Kirino berhenti menangis dan menatap bingung kea rah Shindou, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari laki-laki itu, bahkan ia sampai melupakan kalau sekarang wajah Shindou berada di dekat pelipisnya. "Jika saja kau tidak menyamar menjadi laki-laki, kita tak akan pernah menjadi sahabat, kan?"

"Shi-Shindou!" Kirino menatap Shindou dengan tatapan tak percaya dan takjub. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis.

Shindou benar, Kirino tidak perlu terlalu menyesali semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Karena kejadian itu telah mempertemukannya dengan semuanya, teman-teman di klub sepakbola

Dan Shindou.

Rencana Tuhan memang selalu indah.

"Jadi, apa kau akan tetap manyesali semua yang kau lakukan dengan menangis?"

Kirino mengusap air matanya, "Tentu saja tidak, _baka_. Kau pikir aku orang yang tidak bisa mengerti dengan kata-kata bijak seperti tadi, hah?" Jawab Kirino, walaupun masih terharu, ia tersenyum.

Shindou tertawa kecil dengan perkataan Kirino. "Baguslah, itu baru Kiri-_chan_." Lalu Shindou mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Kirino dan...

_Cup!_

.. Dikecupnya dengan lembut dahi _defender_ cantik itu.

Kirino tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa selain membelalakkan iris _sapphire_nya dan ber_blushing._

Beberapa menit kemudian Shindou melepaskan kecupannya. Dan mendapati wajah Kirino yang memerah. "Kirino, ada apa? Dan kenapa mukamu merah?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, ini hanya efek matahari terbenam, kok!" jawab Kirino, memang benar, matahari sedang terbenam dengan indahnya, tapi tetap saja, efek matahari dan rona merah wajah itu berbeda.

"Heh, apa benar, kau yakin bukan efek karena kucium tadi?" Tanya Shindou mulai menggoda.

"Ba-_baka_! Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin menciummu, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar Shindou _baka_!"

_Ingin mencium, sekaligus mengatakan 'aku sayang padamu'_

_Bukannya tidak boleh, sangat boleh malah._

Ya, kadang apa yang diucapkan mulut memang berbeda dengan apa yang diucapkan hati.

Namun dari situlah, sebuah perasaan mulai merekah.

* * *

"Huah..., _ohayou gozaimasu_!" seru Kirino sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Lalu ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam ... delapan pagi. Tapi kok Kirino malah tenang-tenang saja.

Tentu saja, kan hari ini libur. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau bangun agak kesiangan. Sekali-kali ...

"_Ohayou_, Kiri-_chan_!"

Kirino menoleh pada suara yang menyapanya dan.. "_Ohayou_ Shindou."

Tunggu dulu.

_Connecting ..._

_Processing ..._

_Loading ..._

1% ... 20% ... 50% ... 100% ...

"SHINDOU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" teriak Kirino pada objek nista yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Yang diteriaki hanya pasang wajah kagak peduli.

"Yah, Kazemaru-_san_ dan Fudou-_san_ ada pertandingan dan kemungkinan akan pulang larut. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini. Aku sih setuju saja, lagipula aku tidak ada aktifitas di rumah." Jawab Shindou santai.

Kirino turun dari tempat tidurnya, "Begitu ya, terimakasih Shindou." Gumamnya sembari mengambil handuk. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kalau kau bosan nyalakan saja TV." Ucap Kirino sambil masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Shindou, yang sebenarnya memang agak bosan, memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi bukan menonton TV. Melainkan...

"Sebaiknya aku bereskan kamarnya dulu."

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang untuk Shindou dan Kirino.

.

.

.

"Hah, segarnya...!" gumam Kirino sembari melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan ia langsung terkejut begitu melihat kamarnya yang sangat rapi.

"Kau sudah selesai ya, Kiri-_chan_?" tanya Shindou dengan riang sambil meletakkan sapu, kemudian ia duduk di ranjang Kirino.

"Shindou, kau yang membersihkan semua ini?" Tanya Kirino.

"Begitulah, aku tidak bisa santai kalau sekitarku berantakan."

"Oh, _arigatou_ na, baiklah, sebagai balasan aku akan membuat sarapan yang spesial," Kirino berjalan mendekati Shindou, tapi ...

"Eh, kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan. Sarapan buatan Kiri-_chan_ pasti enak!" puji Shindou sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Membuat Kirino tersipu, segera mungkin ia menghadap ke arah lain. "Kau ini, belum lagi mencoba sudah asal puji saja. Dasar..., siapa tahu –Ah!"

_BUKK!_

"Kir –ummphh!"

Karena tersandung sesuatu, Kirino pun terjatuh. Masih elit memang, tapi masalahnya, tempatnya jatuh yang tidak elit.

Kirino jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Shindou.

Ya, sangat tidak elit, kan? Tapi sepertinya 'posisi' mereka kurang menguntungkan. Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Kirino yang terjatuh tidak sempat menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan ataupun kaki. Mengakibatkan tubuh rampingnya jatuh sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Shindou.

Kirino hanya memakai handuk TANPA PENGAMAN APAPUN DI BAGIAN DALAM. Dan buah dada Kirino mengenai dada bidang Shindou.

Dan terakhir ...

Bibir mungil Kirino dengan sempurna menekan dan mengunci bibir Shindou.

Keduanya tidak mampu bereaksi apa-apa, mereka hanya membelalakan mata. Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi, walaupun terkejut, mereka tidak segera melapaskan bibir mereka yang bisa dibilang menaut hampir sempurna.

Itu karena, mereka menikmatinya. Sentuhan dan kehangatan bibir satu sama lain.

Shindou mulai menutup matanya _hazel_nya, dan mengangkat tangannya ke belakang kepala Kirino untuk menarik kepalanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam. Tapi sepertinya Kirino tidak menyadari keinginannya. Belum lagi Shindou menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam dan mesra, gadis itu langsung menarik wajahnya yang sangat merah sampai menjalar ke telinga.

"Um, ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Kirino gugup. Shindou terkejut dengan tingkah Kirino yang tiba-tiba berdiri itu. Kecewa.

"I-iya, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Se-sebaiknya aku keluar dulu, k-kau harus ganti kan, ja...," Ucap Shindou sembari berjalan mendekati pintu. Memutar gagangnya, dan keluar.

Shindou menunduk, wajahnya terlihat lesu.

_Kenapa Kirino menghindar?_

_Apa, ia tidak menyukaiku?_

Shindou memegangi dadanya. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Apa Kirino tidak memiliki perasaan padanya sampai menghindar seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Shindou teringat kalau dada bidangnya tadi...

_Scene_ beberapa menit lalu kembali berputar di kepala Shindou.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ta-tadi dada Kirino me-menyentuh ..."

Dalam sekejap, wajah Shindou menjadi merah maksimum.

Dasar..., siapa suruh memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Kirino menatap punggung Shindou yang berjalan keluar, sampai sosok itu hilang dibalik pintu. Perlahan Kirino duduk di ranjangnya. Kemudian dengan lembut disentuhnya bibir mungilnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Ya, Kirino sudah kehilangan _first kiss_ nya. Hal yang sangat dijaganya melebihi rahasianya.

Tapi, Kirino tidak merasa sedih. Sedikitpun tidak. Malah saat 'kecelakaan' yang merenggut _first kiss_ nya tadi berlangsung, Kirino berdebar-debar tak karuan. Sampai sekarang.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

* * *

"Hm...," Kirino meletakkan jarinya di dagu, menatap bingung bahan-bahan makanan yang tersusun rapi di depannya. Tadi pagi sebelum Kirino bangun Shindou membawa bahan-bahan itu dari rumahnya, berhubung orang tuanya sedang bepergian, bahan sebanyak itu tidak mungkin tergunakan hari ini. jadi ia membawanya untuk Kirino.

Tapi masalahnya Kirino bingung ingin memasak apa.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya.

.

**Cooking started!**

Tangan Kirino dengan lihai mencampurkan bahan-bahan seperti telur, tepung, baking powder, baking soda, dll menjadi satu menjadi sebuah adonan halus. Setelah tercampur rata, dipanaskannya penggorengan.

Shindou yang sedari tadi bertugas(?) mengambilkan bahan pun menghampiri Kirino, penasaran dengan apa yg dimasaknya. "Hm, kau memasak apa, Kirino?"

"_Buttermilk pancakes_." Jawab Kirino. "Ah, aku mau membuat salad, Shindou, bisa kau menangani bagian ini, tinggal memasak _pancakes_ nya kok. Bisa kan?"

"Bisa, ini mudah. Kau buat saja salad."

"Oke! _Sankyuu_ Shindou-_kun_!" seru Kirino sambil berjalan menuju kulkas. Shindou hanyamelongo, mencerna baik-baik ucapan Kirino barusan.

_Tunggu, barusan ia memanggilku, Shindou-kun?_

_Mungkin, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengisi hatinya. Kesempatan besar_.

Shindou mulai meletakkan tiga sendok adonan _pancake_ di atas pemanggang... lalu menunggunya matang, sampai...

"Aw!"

"Kirino?!" Shindou menghampiri Kirino yang berada di meja dapur yang satunya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, jariku hanya sedikit teriris," jawab Kirino menunjukkan jari manisnya yang berdarah. Hanya luka kecil yang tidak seberapa memang, tapi pasti cukup menyakitkan. Dan membuat Shindou tidak bisa diam melihat itu.

"Sebaiknya aku membersihkannya dulu, daripada nanti jadi infeksi." Kirino ingin pergi ke wastafel, tapi lengannya dipegang Shindou.

"Shindou?"

Shindou hanya diam, lalu ia memasukkan jari manis Kirino ke mulutnya. Membuat pemilik jari _blushing_ berat dan salting. "Shindou, a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Kirino gugup. Walaupun tidak seperti secepat tadi, tapi kali ini detak jantungnya tidak kalah cepat. Wajahnya juga memanas.

"Menghentikan pendarahannya." Jawab Shindou, Kirino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia biarkan saja Shindou mengulum jarinya. Hangat. Ya, hangat, Kirino merasa hangat. Beberapa detik kemudian Shindou mengeluarkan jari Kirino dari mulutnya. "Sekarang darahnya tidak akan keluar lagi, tapi kali ini memotong sayurannya hati-hati ya, Kirino."

Kirino tersipu, lalu mengangguk. "I-iya..., em... Shindou, bau apa ini?" tanya Kirino begitu ia mencium bau yang cukup menusuk. Shindou juga mencium bau tersebut. Lalu dari belakangnya terlihat asap hitam mengepul.

...

"GAWAT! _PANCAKE_ NYA GOSONG!"

"Apa! Cepat angkat!"

Walaupun panik,Kirino kemudian tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Shindou yang sangat panik.

Ternyata, pemberian Tuhan tidaklah buruk.

Berkat itu ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Shindou.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah selesai dengan acara memasak, keduanya mulai sarapan, walaupun hanya dengan masing-masing satu pancake, dikarenakan sisanya gosong. Tapi satu pancake pun sudah cukup mengenyangkan, apalagi dengan tambahan salad sebagai pencuci mulut. Ah, sungguh sarapan yang sehat.

"Hm, enak sekali~! Ternyata kalau di tangan Kiri-_chan_ rasa sayuran menjadi seenak ini!" Ucap Shindou sambil memakan saladnya, wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali seperti anak kecil yang dikasih permen.

"_Hontou_, _yokatta_..., habisnya kan sayuran sehat walaupun kurang enak, jadi aku mengkreasikannya. Eh, tunggu, jadi selama ini kau tidak suka sayuran?" tanya Kirino tak percaya.

"Ya, hanya sayuran tertentu saja..., tapi di salad ini ada banyak sayuran yang kubenci, tapi siapa sangka bisa jadi seenak ini! Kau memang calon ibu yang hebat Kiri-_chan_!"

_Deg!_

_Blusshhh!_

Bisa ditebak, wajah Kirino langsung merah padam. Sedangkan Shindou tanpa rasa bersalah melanjutkan sarapannya.

'_Ca-calon ibu ya-yang hebat_'

Glek!

Kirino bungkam. Membeku.

Tapi begitu melihat wajah Shindou yang begitu lucu saat menyantap saladnya, entah kenapa Kirino merasa tenang.

Ditatapnya lebih wajah tampan Shindou, sangat menenangkan. Sampai... Kirino melihat cairan putih kental menempel di pipinya. Mayonnaise rupanya.

"Em, Shindou,"Kirino mendekati Shindou, sementara lelaki itu hanya bingung sendiri. Tapi wajahnya kembali merah karena tangan Kirino dengan lembut membersihkan mayonnaise yang ada di pipi kirinya. Setelah bersih, Kirino menarik tangannya, Shindou sedikit cemberut, merasa kehilangan. "Nah, sudah bersih." Ucapnya puas.

Shindou mendengus. _Terlalu sebentar_, pikirnya. Tapi begitu melihat sesuatu ia langsung mengulum senyum. Ternyata keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya, toh.

"Kirino, sebelum kau membersihkan orang lain, bersihkan dulu dirimu sendiri."

Kirino tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Shindou, "Maksudmu –"

Belum selesai Kirino berkata, Shindou langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kirino dan menjilat pipi gadis itu yang ternyata terdapat sirup _maple_ di sana.

'_Eh?! Ka-kami-sama! Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?! Dan apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Kirino panik, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Lidah Shindou masih sibuk mempermainkan pipi mulusnya. Kirino yakin mukanya benar-benar merah dan panas. Dan sepertinya Kirino mulai menikmatinya.

"Hngg… ahhh…" Desahan Kirino lepas begitu dirasakannya sengatan-sengatan aneh merambat dalam tubuhnya. Pipi mulusnya dicium lembut, sesekali dijilat pelan dan digigit oleh pria beriris _hazel_ itu. Dan seharusnya desahan manisnya itu mangundang nafsu untuk semakin semangat melakukan _sesuatu_ terhadap tubuhnya. Namun itu justru membuat Shindou kaget dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Segera ia menarik wajahnya, membuat Kirino merasaa kehilangan.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud...," Shindou kehilangan kata-kata begitu ia melihat ekspresi kehilangan Kirino, sedikit terkejut memang, tapi Shindou yakin yakin itu hanya imajinasinya. "Ah, kau sudah selesai kan makannya, biar aku yang mencuci piringnya." Shindou mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung mengambil piring dan gelas kotor di meja.

'_Apa yang kulakukan, dasar bodoh! Kirino, pasti marah padaku_' Batin Shindou sedih. Tapi dia tahu ada yang sedikit mengganjal. '_Tapi, tatapan apaa tadi. Terlihat dia seperti, merasa kehilangan_'

Kirino juga sama sama gelisahnya seperti Shindou, disentuhnya pipi kanannya, walaupun kecil Kirino masih bisa merasakan bekas gigitan Shindou tadi. '_Apa yang tadi itu hanya nafsu belaka? Tapi kenapa Shindou menjauh saat aku mendesah, kalau memang nafsu, seharusnya dia akan melakukan yang lebih'_

Perasaan satu sama lain, masih menjadi misteri bagi keduanya. Misteri yang harus dipecahkan.

Sama seperti takdir. Takdir tidak pernah kejam, hanya penuh dengan misteri yang harus dipecahkan. Setelah terpecahkan, pasti akan membawa kebahagiaan yang lebih besar.

* * *

Siang ini. Di kamar Kirino, yang sekarang juga diisi satu makhluk lagi, Shindou. Sedang hening layaknya pemakaman. Keduanya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Kirino sedang menggonta-ganti _channel_ TV untuk menemukan acara yang bagus, sedangkan Shindou terlena dengan buku yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Hah..., membosankan...," bisik Kirino, lalu dilemparnya remote TV kesembarang tempat, kesal karena tidak menemukan acara yang bagus. Berbeda dengan Shindou yang terlihat senang dan senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca buku.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita baca buku saja, seru loh...," aja Shindou.

"Aku lagi tidak semangat membaca." Jawab Kirino lesu. Shindou menghela nafas. "Em..., bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke festival."

"Festival?"

"Iya, malam ini ada festival di Raimon. Aku rasa yang lain juga datang, bagaimana?"

Kirino berpikir. "Sepertinya menyenangkan, baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Kirino tiba-tiba _blushing_ dan agak gugup. Membuat Shindou makin penasaran. "A-aku mau pakai Yukata perempuan saja."

"Eh? Yukata perempuan? Kalau ketahuan nanti bagaimana?" tanya Shindou heran, bukan kalau lagi, tapi pasti.

"Biarkan saja, aku capek menyamar." Ucap Kirino dengan ceria sambil duduk bersila.

"Baguslah..., jadi kau tidak perlu resah lagi akan terbongkarnya rahasia itu." Shindou tersenyum lega. Kirino nyengir-nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, buku apa yang kau baca? Kok tidak asing ya?"

...

"He... ternyata saat kecil kau lucu juga...,"

"JANGAN LIHAT ALBUMKUUUU!"

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah bersiap-siap, Kirino dan Shindou pergi ke festival. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kirino tadi siang, ia memakai yukata perempuan berwarna hijau muda dengan motif daun musim semi. Sedangkan Shindou memakai yukata hitam.

_DUAR! DUAR!_

"Shindou lihat! Kembang api!" seru Kirino sambil menunjuk langit yang dihiasi warna-warni indah dari kembang api. Shindou mendongak dan ikut tersenyum. "Iya, tapi saat pesta kembang api pasti lebih meriah."

"Shindou-_senpai_, Kirino-_senpai_!" Panggil seseorang menyadarkan Shindou dan Kirino dari lamunan mereka.

"Tenma, Tsurugi?"

"Kariya, Hikaru?'

Empat sosok yang masih kelas VII itu menghampiri Shindou dan Kirino. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Shindou.

"Kami yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, sedang apa kalian di sini, festivalnya sudah lama dimulai." Ucap Kariya dengan santainya, sepertinya ia maupun Tenma dan Hikaru tidak menyadari yukata perempuan yang dikenakan Kirino. Mungkin karena gelap. Tapi Tsurugi menyadari, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam. Karena kalau diberitahu pada tiga anak polos yang lain bisa berabe.

"Iya, kenapa kalian ada di sini, padahal tadi seru lho, Kariya sama Hikaru lagi traktiran." Jelas Tenma sambil menyikut Hikaru yang ada di sampingnya, "Benar kan?"

Hikaru hanya ber_blushing_ ria. "Hehe, iya."

"Wah, asik dong, traktir juga dong." Kata Kirino dengan nada jahil.

"He! _Senpai_ bercanda! Uang ku sudah habis, kalau aku membelanjakannya lagi maka aku akan jatuh miskin selama sebulan! Lain kali kalian dong yang neraktir, hah... lama amat jadiannya." Keluh Kariya panjang lebar membuat lainnya tertawa lepas. Kecuali Kirino dan Shindou tentunya, yang justru memerah karena keluhan Kariya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke festival." Ajak Tsurugi yang sedari tadi diam saja. Kemudian mereka ber-enam memasuki festival bersama. Tapi entah sejak kapan mereka terpisah. Yang jelas tadi Kariya menggandeng tangan Hikaru dan diam-diam memisahkan diri, sepertinya mereka butuh waktu berdua. Lalu Tenma dan Tsurugi? Tenma bersikeras mengajak Tsurugi memasuki rumah hantu, tapi belum kunjung keluar. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah hantu itu, Shindou dan Kirino sempat mendengar teriakan yang sangat tidak elit. Yaitu,

'DASAR HANTU SIALAN! JANGAN TARIK BUNTUTKU!'

Ya, silahkan _sweatdrop_, _jawdrop_, _facepalm_, _gedubrak_ ria atau apapun setelah membaca apa yang diteriakan Tsurugi dalam rumah hantu.

Sekarang tinggal Shindou dan Kirino, mereka masih sibuk mengelilingi festival dan bermain-main. Tapi anehnya mereka tidak bertemu anggota Raimon Eleven yang lain. Sangat beruntung.

"Ah, aku rasa kita sudah mencoba semua permainan di festival ini." Ucap Kirino, ya, semua permainan, kecuali wahana rumah hantu, karena masih ada kemungkinan Tsurugi sedang mengamuk di dalam sana. "Jadi, kita mau ke mana lagi, nih?"

"Hm..., sebentar lagi pesta kembang api. Melihat darisini mungkin akan sesak, aku tau di mana tempat yang nyaman. Ayo!" Ajak Shindou,

"Baiklah, tapi jauh tidak? Soalnya aku agak lelah –eh!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggendongmu!" Seru Shindou. Dengan cepat, Shindou menggendong Kirino ala pengantin baru dan membawa gadis berambut pink itu. Kirino terbelalak.

"Shindou! Ti-tidak! Ja-jangan, turunkan aku–"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menarik, kau pasti akan suka!" seru Shindou dengan riang gembira. Memandang wajah Shindou yang tersenyum manis itu membuat Kirino tidak bisa melawan, wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali memerah. Berlari ringan di tengah festival tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang kebanyakan murid di SMP Raimon.

Tanpa sadar Kirino mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Shindou, memandang ke depan dengan gembira.

"Eh, Bukankah mereka anggota Raimon Eleven?"

"Iya, Shindou Takuto dan Kirino Ranmaru! Kok bisa?"

"Kyaa! Shindou, ah...! Aku cemburu...,"

"Hi, apa jangan-jangan mereka _gay_ ya?"

"Tapi kok, Kirino memakai yukata perempuan?"

Segerombol cewek yang sedang bergosip itu mendadak hening.

...

_Tep..._

Shindou perlahan menurunkan Kirino begitu sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan berbunga indah. Padahal pohon itu salah satu bagian dari sekolah, tapi Kirino tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Indahnya...," puji Kirino memandang kagum pohon sakura yang tingginya hampir setinggi sekolah lantai 3. Shindou tersenyum tipis memandang pujaan hatinya yang senang dengan pemandangan ini, belum lagi sosoknya ditengah hamparan bunga sakura yang mengitarinya. Sangat cantik...

"Nah, darisini kita bisa melihat dengan jelas kembang api. Selain itu disini juga nyaman dan sejuk," ucap Shindou sembari duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu. Kirino mengikuti dan duduk di samping Shindou.

Diam. Sunyi. Sepi. Hening...

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Mereka berdua hanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Kirino bersandak di pundak Shindou. Walaupun terkejut, Shindou berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Um, ano... Kirino?" panggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kirino tanpa menoleh.

"Um, maaf, soal siang tadi, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku melakukannya... maaf..,"

"Jangan pikirkan itu, aku, tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Shindou menunduk, "Maaf...,"

"Selain itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Kirino, Shindou menatapnya, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan gadis itu. "Aku pernah melihatmu di Maid Café, saat itu, dari wajahmu sepertinya kau memikirkan seseorang, siapa, siapa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jebakan. Pertanyaan jebakan.

'_Sepertinya sudah saatnya_.'

Shindou mengambil nafas, bersiap menjelaskan. "Kirino, aku –"

"Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa..., tapi..," Belum lagi Shindou menjelaskan, Kirino sudah memotong. Lalu ia mengubah posisi duduknya, yang tadi di samping Shindou, kini beralih di depan Shindou, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shindou. Shindou syok dengan tingkahnya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam karena tahu Kirino akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Nee, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang muncul setiap kali berada di dekatmu, jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat, wajahku memerah dan terasa panas. Aku juga tidak tahu perasaan aneh apa ketika berada jauh darimu. Dan, masih banyak lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi aku rasa ini adalah perasaanku padamu Shindou, perasaan dari hatiku. A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku mencintaimu, Shindou Takuto."

Shindou tercengang mendengar penjelasan Kirino. Tentu saja, ia tidak menyangka, Kirino juga menyukainya. Tidak, mencintainya.

Kirino semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Shindou, Shindou hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pink Kirino. "Kau tahu, tidak ada satupun gadis yang bisa membuatku melamun hanya untuk memikirkannya." Jelas Shindou tiba-tiba. Kirino mendongakkan kepalanya, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan Shindou.

"Kecuali orang yang kucintai, Kirino Ranmaru."

Kirino membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shindou. Apa ini artinya perasaannya terbalas?

Ya.

Telunjuk kanan Shindou perlahan turun, menyentuh dagu Kirino dan mengangkatnya agar tak lagi menunduk.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang, terpaku, seakan mengirim sebuah pesan isyarat hati yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Bagi Shindou, mata _sapphire_ Kirino terlalu sejuk dipandang hingga membuatnya mabuk sendiri bila melihatnya. Sedangkan bagi Kirino, mata _hazel_ Shindou terlalu mempesona hingga ia seakan ditarik oleh medan magnet di dalamnya. Seperti kata pepatah, 'Dari mata turun ke hati'.

Wajah Shindou perlahan mendekat ke arah Kirino. Melihat gelagat Shindou, membuat degup jantung Kirino berdetak kencang.

Tangan kanan Shindou terus memegang dagu Kirino agar dia tidak menghindar, meskipun tanpa itu Kirino pasti tak kan menolak.

Kirino bisa melihat jelas kelopak mata Shindou yang perlahan tertutup dan semakin mendekat. Kirino juga ikut menutup matanya, mencoba me-rilekskan dirinya, meskipun badannya kembali membeku saat bibir hangat Shindou menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Tekanan lembut diberikan bibir Shindou, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu melumat bibir mungil Kirino, membuat tekanan darah Kirino berdesir hebat ke permukaan kulitnya, wajahnya kembali memanas. Tangan Kirino melingkar ke leher Shindou, ketika merasakan lidah pemuda itu masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sesekali Kirino memberanikan diri untuk melawan lidah hangat Shindou, meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan luluh juga dalam gulatan tersebut.

Panas dalam rongga mulut mereka tidak sebanding dengan kesejukan hati yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Hembusan angin malam, dan bayangan pohon yang menutupi mereka dari sinar rembulan, ditambah kembang api dari kejauhan. Membuat kesan romantis tersendiri bagi mereka berdua ...

* * *

_Sekarang aku mengerti, bahwa..._

_Tidak semua takdir membawa kebahagiaan._

_Pemberian Tuhan kadang adalah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan._

_Dan garis hidup kadang tidak berjalan sesuai kehendak. _

_Tapi, rencana hidup yang diberikan Tuhan akan selalu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan, selama kita terus menjalaninya. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwoooo! Panjang ya? Oke, note kami sepertinya juga panjang, jadi mohon pergi ke chapter selanjutnya untuk membaacaa Author note ^^**


	2. Author's Note

**Plan of Life**

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kaze & Ramaru: Minna-_san_, kita bertemu lagi di sini. Pertama-tama kami mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah membaca fanfic _one-shoot_ terpanjang kami ini. Ya, sangat panjang, dan setelah di cek, ternyata sekitar 13 ribu _words_ lebih. Benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bisa membuat fanfic sepanjang ini XD

Kaze: Tapi sebelumnya kami minta maaf kalau _character_ kesayangan kita, Kirino Ranmaru saya jadiin cewek. Alasannya, karena saya bukan _fudanshi_, saya lebih menyukai pair _straight_. Tapi saya sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dengan pair satu ini, ShindouXKirino. Dan saya sangat kecewa saat tahu Kirino itu cowok DX Huwaaaa! Emaaaaaakkkkk!

Ramaru: Ah..., biarkan tu anak... Ah, soal ide, kami nggak tau kenapa tu ide tiba-tiba lewat di otak super labil kami. Dan untungnya, fic ini abal ini tidak memuat unsur **humor** yang merupakan _genre_ yang sudah terlahir dan terwasiatkan(?) di hati maupun di otak kami.

Kaze: Tapi kalau ada, kami minta maaf, hehe..., paling tidak humor lewat itu hanya untuk menghibur _Readers_ agar tidak terlalu tegang(?) saat membaca cerita kami. Soalnya temen kami ada yang bilang tegang banget waktu baca cerita ini XD

Ramaru: *Ngelus kepala* Kami sangat bahagia jika ada yang mau me-review fanfic ini. Sangat! Apalagi jika Readers dan Author sekalian memberi saran, kritik, dan kesan untuk fic ini. Tapi kami mohon untuk tidak mengkritik dengan kata yang kasar. Tolong hargai fic ini karena ini di buat dengan susah payah dan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

Kaze: Untuk bonus(?) kami memiliki pesan yang terkandung dalam fic ini. Silahkan di baca dan semoga bermanfaat bagi yang membaca ^^

**#** Jangan pernah berpikir kalau diri kita lemah. Kalaupun memang, kita harus melengkapi kelemahan itu dengan sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan.

**#** Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menutupi sebuah kelemahan itu dengan menjadi orang lain. Jadilah diri sendiri, karena itu lebih baik dan mulia.

**#** Jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan dengan segala sesuatu yang di berikannya dan di ambilnya dari kita. Tapi syukuri dan jagalah pemberian Tuhan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

**#** Dalam hidup ini, kita tidak lepas dari masalah. Tetapi jangan menghadapi masalah yang terlalu besar sendirian. Kita memerlukan bantuan orang lain, orang yang bisa kita percayai. Saudara atau teman/sahabat.

**#** Jangan menyesali perbuatan kita dengan menangis dan merenung. Karena perbuatan itu sudah menjadi garis takdir yang mengatur kehidupan kita. Menyesali boleh, tapi jangan terlalu disesali. Ambilah sisi positif dari perbuatan tersebut.

Ramaru: Soal ide penempatan karakter. Kami memilih Kazemaru sebagai kakak Kirino karena sikapnya yang sedikit mirip dengan Kirino, jadi mungkin mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain. Selain itu kelembutan dan keseriusan Kazemaru adalah sikap yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi sosok seorang kakak.

Kaze: Dan Fudou, ada yang bertanya kenapa dia cuman chara lewat? Hehe, Fudou cuman berfungsi sebagai tokoh pelawak saja kok. *Dibacok landak*Haha, dan, kenapa ada nyelip pair MasaHika dan KyoTen? Itu karena kami suka banget dengan pair yang unyu-unyu seperti mereka. Mau buat fic tentang mereka, tapi nggak mungkin sempet. Jadinya nyelip deh ^^

Ramaru: Fic ini juga di buat sebagai fic terakhir yang dibuat _collab_ dengan Author **Kaze Fukitsuke**. Karena Kaze akan pindah dan berhenti menjadi Author. Dan kami tipe orang yang susah memutuskan sesuatu dengan SMS atau E-mail. Selain itu, kelas 3 ini kami harus lebih giat belajar karena akan menghadapi UN. Jadi nggak bisa sering-sering buat fanfic deh.

Kaze: Iya, saya benar-benar minta maaf semuanya. Saya mungkin tidak akan lagi bisa mempersembahkan fic untuk kalian semua. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Akhir kata, Mohon maaf apabila saya ada salah kepada kalian semua, baik dalam penulisan fic saya ataupun dari review yang tidak sopan. Saya minta maaf. Tapi lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi kok, mungkin saat liburan saya akan coba buat satu atau dua fic. Lalu transfer ke Author **Ramaru Akage** XD

Kaze & Ramaru: Pokoknya kami ucapkan terimakasih bnyak karena sudah membaca fic kami yang satu ini. Nantikan karya selanjutnya ^_^

.

.

.

CAST

Characters

-Kirino Ranmaru-

-Shindou Takuto-

-Kazemaru Ichirouta-

-Fudou Akio-

-Matsukaze Tenma-

-Tsurugi Kyousuke-

-Kariya Masaki-

-Kageyama Hikaru-

-Endou Mamoru-

-Beta-

-Orca-

-Reiza-

Author

-Kaze-

-Ramaru-

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

* * *

Di belakang panggung...

Kaze: Hah, akhirnya selesai juga ni fic! Dan akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic ShinKiri euuyy! *jingkrak2

Ramaru: Jiah Kaz, kemaren nangis-nangis karena ini fic terakhir..., parah lu!

Kaze: *berhenti jingkrak, ngingat situasi* Hiks..., *nangis + pundung di pojokan*

Ramaru: kayaknya ntu anak ketularan Shindou deh..., nangis mulu bawaannya.

Kirino: Hah, kok di ni fic gue banyak nangisnya ya?

Ramaru: Kan biar terasa penderitaan lo Kir...,

Shindou: Lumayan sih, ni fic ancur, tapi kok masa endingnya cuman sampe kissu aja, nggak ada –piip– apa? Gue nggak puas tau...

Kaze-Ramaru-Kirino: WHAT?!

Shindou: Iye, emang nape, lagian kan Readers pasti suka, benerkan Readers-_tachi_ sekalian?

Kirino: *Cengo+_blushing_+gugup+keringetan*

Kaze: Yaudah, nanti dibuatin, tapi berhubung gue mau berhenti jadi Author dan ini fic terakhir gue, minta buatinnya sama Author Ramaru aja, gue mau cabut, bye! *kabur naik odong2*

Ramaru: WOI! JANGAN KABUR LO KAZ! *ngelirik Shindou* ELU JUGA SHIN! JANGAN NGERES MULU PIKIRAN! LO TAU KAN OTAK GUE INI JALANNYA DI HUMOR! DAN BIKIN NI FIC ROMANCE AJA DAH HAMPIR KARATAN TAU! APALAGI BIKIN YANG H*NTAI!"

Shindou: Yaudahlah, nggak di fic disini aja, yok Kir, mumpung abang lo belom pulang. *ngendong Kirino ala _bridal style_

Kirino: KYAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAKK!

Ramaru: Hah, biarin tu anak. *mandangin Tsurugi ama Masaki* Elu bedua mau ngapain jadi pada mandangin gue masem-mesem kayak tukang odong-odong abis makan terasi gitu?

Masaki: Thor, gue punya permintaan, gue mau elo nge-genderbent yayang gue Hikaru!

Tsurugi: sama! Genderbent juga Tenma yayang gue! Kalo kagak gue babat lo!

Ramaru: Yaelah lo bedua! Nyadar woi! Bikin fic genderbent ntu susah! Yang bedua aja susah apalagi sendirian! Lagian mana ada cewek hasil genderbent yang mau ama Buntut sapi muka sempak ama Boncel abadi tujuh turunan kayak kalian? Kagak ada deh! Yakin gue!

Tsurugi+Masaki: *nge-_deathglare_ Ramaru, terus ngeluarin pedang Lancelot ama Jaring pemburu* AUTHOOORRRR!

Ramaru: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sementara itu...

Hikaru: Ten, lo denger nggak suara tadi, suara apaan ye?

Tenma: Ngak tau Hik, tapi dari nada serta tingkat kehisterisannya, kayaknya berasal dari... orang kesurupan.

**THE REAL END**


End file.
